


Crush

by hanna1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Gay Panic, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nerd Castiel, Pining, Slow Burn, They're17, Top Dean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna1234/pseuds/hanna1234
Summary: Just because Cas thought that Dean Winchester was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, it didn't mean that Cas had a crush on the guy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged myself to write this story over a few days and then post the whole thing as soon as it was finished.  
> I might post some time stamps to this story, in the future.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)
> 
> \-----  
> Update: I'm finally finished with going over the grammar and spelling (I might have missed some mistakes though). I'm not a native english speaker, so there's probably still a bunch of errors here and there, feel free to point them out and I'll try to correct them.

Castiel was trying to focus on what their history teacher was droning on about, and failing. He had overslept this morning and hadn’t had time for breakfast. This was the last class before lunch break and Cas’ stomach kept rumbling. He knew he shouldn’t have let Charlie talk him into playing WoW last night, as always, they had lost track of time and Cas hadn’t gotten to bed until 2 AM.

Finally, the bell rang, and Cas hurriedly packed up his things and nearly ran out of the classroom to get to his locker. As he was putting in the combination, someone slammed into him hard with their shoulder, resulting in Cas crashing into the lockers, sending his books clattering to the floor.

“Watch where you’re going, faggot!” Castiel looked up and saw the football teams captain, Ketch, sneering at him. His two team mates, Bart and Mick were by his side, laughing. Castiel wanted to tell them to fuck off, but from experience, he knew better.

“Sorry…” Castiel mumbled and started to pick up his books as Ketch and his minions continued down the corridor. Cas sighed and put his things in his locker before heading to the cafeteria. When he’d gotten his food, he walked over to his regular table, where Charlie and Kevin were already seated and talking animatedly about “Doctor Who”.

“I’m so excited they’re finally making the Doctor a woman!” Charlie waved her arms around, almost tipping over her soda.

“Yeah, it’s great! And thank God, Moffat won’t be the show runner, he’d probably make her a mystery with a lackluster conclusion..” Kevin said as he saved Charlies soda.

“I just wish they’d made her a redhead. It would have been awesome if the Doctors only reaction to their new body would be being super stoked about finally getting red hair, and not even mentioning being female this time around.” Castiel said as he sat down beside Charlie.

“Oh my god, yes!! Also, redheads are badass.” Charlie winked at Cas.

“They’re the best.” Castiel smiled back at his best friend.

They kept talking about the show and Cas started to chow down on his burger. His shoulder hurt a bit from earlier, and he winced as he rotated it slowly.

“What’s up with the shoulder, Cas? Kevin asked and both he and Charlie looked at Cas.

“Nothing really, Ketch just decided it’d be fun to tackle me into my locker earlier. I’m fine though, just a little sore.”

“He’s such an asshole!” Charlie was fuming.

“And a fucking coward, he never dared touch you when Michael was still in school.” Kevin looked at Cas sympathetically. Castiel sighed, he did miss the time when his big brother was the captain of the football team.

“Well, it never really gets any worse than a few slurs and some pushing around. I can handle that.”

“Except when you get punched and kicked?” Charlie looked pissed.

“That was one time, and that was because I talked back. I don’t talk back, I don’t get punched.” The conversation was starting to make Cas uncomfortable, Charlie noticed, and she sighed.

“I just don’t think it’s fair…”

“It never is.” Cas gave Charlie a tired smile, which she returned.

Right then Castiel heard a familiar laugh ringing through the cafeteria. He tried to discreetly look over at the source of the sound, his two friends noticing and grinning at him. Cas ignored them and watched as a tall, handsome, dirt blond guy, was making his way through the cafeteria, his arm around a short beautiful, brunette girl. Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden, he the star quarterback and she the head cheerleader, such a cliché, Cas thought. He also thought that Dean was probably the most beautiful humanbeing on the planet, and maybe Cas was just a little bit jealous of Lisa. Who wouldn’t be? His face was perfection and his body…Well, maybe Cas shouldn’t think too much about Deans body while he was in school…

Dean had transferred to their school at the end of sophomore year, they were juniors now, and according to Cas’ friends, Cas had been crushing on the guy ever since. Castiel didn’t agree though, he didn’t have a crush on Dean, he had never even talked to the guy, he just enjoyed looking at him because he was, well, ridiculously good looking. Dean had been popular from the start and he had seemingly gone from girl to girl, until he and Lisa started dating three months ago. The both of them had now sat down at the table with their friends from football and cheerleading.

“I think you might be starting to drool, Cas.” Kevin said as he and Charlie started to snicker. Castiel blushed and looked away from Dean.

“Straight boys only lead to heartbreak, you should try to find a new crush, Cas.” Charlie teased.

“I don’t have a crush on him! He’s just pretty to look at, nothing wrong with looking…” Cas pouted.

“Well, that’s good, I mean, what would you have in common with a stupid jock anyway?” Charlie said nonchalantly, while stealing one of Cas’ fries.

“He’s not stupid, he’s actually really smart! We have two AP classes together and he always give really thought out answers. We do have things in common, I’ve heard he likes “Star Wars” and “Lord of the rings”! And, you know I used to be on the track team, so I guess that made me a “jock” once too.” Cas frowned at Kevins and Charlies amused smiles, and realized his mistake as the two of them burst out laughing, making Cas blush even harder.

“Yeah, you toootally don’t have a crush on the guy!” Kevin wheezed out as Charlie was crying with laughter.

“Oh, shut up…” Cas took off his glasses and rubbed his hands down his face, before putting them back on again. Sometimes he hated his friends.

 

 

AP English had been Cas’ last class of the day, and as always, he’d had a good view of a certain someone, from his desk. Now, Cas was studying in the library, waiting for his little sister, Anna, to finish with her art club, so he could drive them home.

“Cassie! I was hoping I’d find you in here!” Balthazar, Castiels’ childhood friend and neighbor, came up to him.

“Hi Balt, what’s up, need a ride home?” Castiel started to pack his things, since he knew there’d be no more studying now that the senior had arrived.

“Why, yes, thank you for asking!” Balthazar sat down and grinned at Castiel.

“But that’s not the only reason I was looking for you. Ash is throwing a party as his place on Friday, and I want you to come with me.”

“You know my parents won’t let me, my curfew is 11pm.”

“Pff, we’ll tell them you’ll be staying over at my place, my parents are staying at my aunts place until Saturday, so It’ll be easy to sneak out.

“I don’t know…”

“None of those football assholes are invited, if that’s what you’re worried about. And if anyone gives you a hard time, Gabe and I’ll deal with them, ok?” Balthazar had leaned in and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Can Charlie and Kevin come, too?” Balthazar gave Castiel a wide smile, knowing he had won.

“Of course! I assumed they’d be coming with us, from the start.”

They talked and made some more plans, as Cas texted his friends, both of them excitedly answering yes to going to the party. Soon Anna arrived and the three of them drove home together. Balthazar jumped out of the car and headed over to his house, as Cas and Anna entered their own home.

“So, you’re going to Ashs party on Friday?” Castiel turned around and stared at his sister.

“How did you know? Don’t tell mom and dad!” Cas sputtered and Anna gave him an offended look.

“Excuse you? Have I ever snitched on you?” She punched Cas in the shoulder.

“Ow, sorry, no you haven’t.”

“I heard Balthazar and some of his friends talking about it earlier today, and I thought he might ask you. So, being the great sister that I am, I was wondering if I could have the car on Friday?” Anna was giving him her best puppy eyes.

“What do you need the car for?”

“There’s this concert that Claire and I want to go to…but it’s a two hour drive from here…” Castiel gave her a suspicious look, but then he sighed.

“Ok, you can have the car, but you’re paying for the gas yourself, and _no_ drinking!” Anna squealed happily and threw her arms around Cas.

“Thank you! You’re the best! I’m gonna go call Claire!” Anna hugged him one more time and ran up to her room.

 

 

On Friday, Cas got home at 6pm after having finished with his tutoring job. He tutored two kids three times a week. Cas greeted his parents, before running up to his room to shower and gather the stuff he needed for the evening. He wasn’t sure what to wear to the party so he grabbed two sets of clothes, deciding on asking Balt for advice. Cas made it down the stairs and was just about to leave when his father stopped him to talk.

“It’s nice to see you spend some time with Balthazar, it’s been awhile.” Inias said, smiling at his youngest son.

“I see Balt literally everyday, wegoto the same school.” Cas looked at his father, questioningly.

“Yes, but I mean like today, staying over and really hanging out. I like Balthazar, he’s a nice christian boy, he’s a good influence.” Castiel did his best not to roll his eyes at that, if only his dad knew what Balt was up to most weekends…

“Balthazar comes with his parents to church every Sunday. Maybe you could start going again, too?” Of course, church, Castiel was really tired of this discussion.

“Oh? Has your church accepted me now? Am I no longer a sinner and abomination?” Cas glowered at his father. Inias looked uncomfortable.

“Castiel, you know we love you and we want what’s best for you. Maybe, going to church can help opening your eyes and…”

“That’s a no, they have not, and neither have you. I’m not going to church and we’re not having this discussion. I’m going over to Balts’ now. See you tomorrow.”

Castiel was out the door and closing it before his father could give an answer. He knocked on the door to Balthazars house, before walking right in, and up the stairs to Balts room. Cas walked in and was met by a freshly showered and shirtless Balthazar.

“Hi there, Cassie! Please, do try to control yourself until I have gotten my shirt on, you know I don’t lean that way. Balthazar winked at Cas as he walked over to his closet. Castiel sat down on the bed.

“Don’t worry, Balt, It’s not like I’m desperate.” Castiel pretended to inspect his nails and Balthazar put a hand over his heart, with mock hurt on his face.

“Ouch, you truly know how to wound a young boys heart.” Balt pulled a black, v-neck t-shirt over his head.

“Wow, with that plunging neckline, you might as well go shirtless to the party.”

“Oh shush, the ladies love it. Also, stop looking at my cleavage! By the way, is that what you’re wearing tonight?” Balt scrunched up his nose as he looked at Cas’ sweatpants and pink, knitted, oversized sweater with a smiling star on it.

“No, I couldn’t decide on what to wear, also I didn’t want to make my parents suspicious of this “sleepover”.”

“Good thinking, no one in their right mind would want to be seen outside in something like that.”

 “Hey, I happen to like this sweater.”

“Of course you do…” Balthazar shook his head.

“So, what _are_ you wearing?” Balt took Cas’ bag and pulled out his clothes and scrutinized them.

“The black jeans for sure, your ass looks great in those. But, seriously, two different nerd shirts, Cas? Really?” Balthazar was holding up a Green Lantern shirt and a Captain America shirt, looking exasperated.

“Yes? What’s wrong with that? They’re nice t-shirts.”

 “For the love of…whatever. Go with the blue one with the shield, it’ll at least go nicely with your eyes. You’re going with your contacts, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll use your bathroom to get changed.”

When Castiel had finished changing, Balthazar had begrudgingly told him he didn’t look half bad. Castiel was annoyed that he couldn’t get his wild hair to lay down, but Balt told him it looked better the way it was. Balt then handed him a tiny cup with what smelled like whiskey.

“Are we drinking from egg cups?” Cas narrowed his eyes while he looked at the cup he was holding.

“Well, it’s not like my super religious parents are going to have shot glasses, is it?” Balt shrugged.

“Anyhow, here’s to a great party, cheers!

They cheered and knocked back the whiskey, Castiel coughing at the burn. Balt poured them another one “for the road”, which Cas managed to drink without a coughing fit. Then they stated to make their way over to the party. Fortunately, Ash only lived a couple of blocks away from Cas and Balt. When they arrived Balt grabbed both of them a couple of beers and they sat down at a couch in the living room. Cas took a sip of his beer and looked around, the place was starting to fill up with people.

“Balt! Cassie!” Cas just about managed to get his beer out of harms way, before his cousin Gabriel threw himself onto their laps. Balthazar wasn’t as lucky and spilled half his beer over his t-shirt. He swore, slapped the back of Gabes head and excused himself to the bathroom.

“Oops! Oh, well, he’ll get over it! How’s it going lil’cuz?” Gabriel crawled off Cas’ legs and sat down on the spot that Balt had just left.

“Good, we just got here. How about you?” Gabriel grabbed what was left of Balts beer and started drinking from it.

“I’m great, as always. Where’s the nerd squad?” Gabriel made a show of looking around.

“I thought you always travelled in a pack?”

“Ha, ha, Gabriel. Charlie and Kev are on their way, they should be here any minute now.”

 “Cool. I’ll be right back, I need to get Balt another beer.” Gabriel ran out of the living room again, and Castiel felt uncomfortable being left on his own. He took a swig of his beer as the tried to will Charlie to appear. Just as he was about to check his phone for new messages, a familiar, deep voice started talking to him, sending a thrill down Castiels’ spine.

“Hey, is this seat free?” Cas looked up into a pair of beautiful, green eyes.

“Uh, uhm, y-yeah, sure.” Cas stuttered and felt himself blushing. Cas was met with a blinding smile, and then Dean was sitting next to him. It was a small couch and so their legs were touching, the heat from Deans leg sending a shiver through Cas’ body. Dean was looking at him and Cas tried to find something interesting to say, but nothing came out.

“Hey, aren’t we in some of the same classes? Almost didn’t recognize you without the glasses. You’re that guy with the cool name, right?” Dean knew who he was? Kind of? Cas swallowed.

“Ehm, y-yeah, we are. And, uh, it’s Castiel…my name, that is…” God, how could it be this hard to articulate?

“Castiel, huh? That’s different… In a good way, of course!” Dean smiled at him, Cas gave him a shy smile back.

“Thanks, my parents are very religious, so I’m named after an angel. Most people call me Cas, though.” Dean looked at Cas as if he was actually interested, most people just told Cas his name was weird.

“That’s cool. I’m named after my grandmother, Deanna. She was pretty badass, so don’t try and make fun of it!” Dean winked at him and smiled. Cas grinned at him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Right then, Lisa came up to them and sat down in Deans lap, handing him one of the two beers she was carrying, then she started kissing him. Cas couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed, he’d liked to talk to Dean some more. Also, he felt kind of awkward sitting next to the affectionate couple, so he decided to go see where Balt had gone. On his way through the hallway his phone started buzzing, and he felt relieved seeing Charlies face on the display.

“Hi Charlie, are you guys here yet?”

“Hi Cas! Yes, we just got here, we’re in the kitchen!”

“Ok, stay there, I’m on my way.”

Cas hung up and walked over to kitchen, finding Charlie and Kevin finishing mixing three, very bright blue drinks.

“Do I even want to know what those are?” Charlie gave him an evil grin and passed him one of the glasses, while she and Kevin took the other two.

“Probably best not to know.” Kevin said.

The three of them cheered and took long swigs of their drinks. Cas was surprised to find they actually tasted pretty good. He told them about his meeting with Dean and Charlie whooped. They then decided to walk down to the basement, knowing there were some couches down there, as well as a pool table. Soon Balthazar and Gabe joined them, playing a few games. When they were halfway through their third unnamed blue drink, they decided they were too hammered to continue playing. As they turned around to sit down on the couches, Cas saw that Dean, Lisa and some of their friends had come down to the basement as well. They seemed to be at the same level of drunk as Cas and his friends.

“Ok, everyone, time to play some “Spin the Bottle”!” Gabriels voice boomed as he waived an empty wine bottle in the air.

Castiel was surprised when most people agreed, considering it was kind of a game for middle schoolers. Then, considering everyones alcohol level, maybe it wasn’t so strange after all. Charlie giggled and pulled Cas down beside her, bumping his shoulder and smiling at him when Dean sat down on the opposite side from him.

“So, let's make this game a little more interesting. For example, you can choose a person who has to kiss someone, but you can’t choose who they will kiss! Instead they have to spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, they have to kiss, boy or girl, ok? And it has to be a real kiss, no friendly peck! Anyone who’s not ok with that can’t participate in the game and has to leave the basement, right now!” Gabe declared, and Ash gave him the thumbs up. Three people left, but Cas was surprised to see Dean and his friends staying.

“Let me guess, Gabe. You just want to see some girl on girl action?” a senior, Meg Masters, drawled as she sat down in the circle on the floor. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Oh yeah, also, the one who spins the bottle gets to choose freely if the person it lands on has to answer a question or do something. If you get a question, you can’t just give a yes or no answer, you have to elaborate a little.” Gabe continued and two more people left.

Gabe was the first to spin the bottle and it landed on one of Deans friends, a blonde girl called Jo Harvelle. Apparently, she and Dean were childhood friends, and before Dean transferred she’d mostly hung out with Benny Lafitte, who was another football player and now Deans best friend. She was also close with Ash and Garth. Cas liked Jo, she was tough, but nice.

“Ok, Jo, you have to kiss someone.” Jo rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, it landed on Benny. Both Jo and Benny groaned, muttering about how it was like kissing their sibling. They reluctantly kissed, and then the next person the bottle landed on was Lisa.

“You have to kiss someone, too.” Jo smiled at Lisa, who frowned.

“But, I’m in a relationship!”

“Doesn’t matter!” Gabriel shouted. Lisa looked at Dean.

“It’s ok, it’s just a game, Lis.” That seemed to relax her, and she spun the bottle, which landed on Ash. Lisa made a face, but gave Ash a proper kiss. The next person it landed on was Kevin, who looked like he regretted participating in the game. Lisa smiled sweetly at him.

“So, I have a question for you, Kevin.”

“Ok?” Cas could see the panic in his friends eyes and he felt sorry for him.

“Are you a virgin?” Lisas two cheerleader friends started giggling. Kevin was blushing and looking down at the floor.

“…Yes…I’ve never really dated anyone…”

“No surprise there…” Lisas friend Maggie mumbled, and the three girls were giggling again. Jo glared at the girls. Kevin was now a crimson red and Cas was about to say something, when Dean spoke up.

“Nothing weird with that, I mean, we’re only in high school.” Dean shrugged and Kevin gave him a grateful smile. Cas realized he was gazing dreamily at Dean and snapped himself out of it, just as the bottle landed on him. Shit. Well, it was Kevin, so it couldn’t be too bad. Then he saw the look in Kevins eyes, and he felt his stomach drop.

“Cas, you have to kiss someone.” Kevin grinned. Charlie started laughing, but tried to cover by fake coughing. Stupid, drunk, Kevin. What if the bottle landed on one of the football guys, there’d be hell to pay on Monday. Not that any of the guys at the party had ever done anything to him…yet. Cas took a deep breath and spun the bottle. It looked as if it was about to stop at Lisa, but it slowly moved all the way over to a surprised Dean.

Beside Cas, Charlie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The football guys wolf whistled and laughed, Lisa and her friends giggling hysterically. Dean and Cas just stared at each other, until there was a cough.

“What are you waiting for? You know the rules.” Gabe told them, grinning.

Part of Cas was feeling scared, but an even bigger, very drunk, part of him said “Screw it, this is the chance of a life time! You’ll never get to kiss Dean Winchester again, grab this opportunity and blow him away!”. Cas liked his drunk brains reasoning, and went over and sat down in front of Dean, earning a few more wolf whistles. Dean looked nervous and unconsciously licked his lips. Castiel leaned forward slightly.

“You ready?” Cas looked Dean in the eye, and Dean gave him a small nod.

Castiel slid a hand up Deans neck, closing his eyes and the distance between them. Cas softly pushed their lips together, sliding the tip of his tongue along the seam of Deans lips, enjoying the feeling of Deans plush lips. Then Dean opened his lips, allowing Cas’ tongue to slip inside, and as Dean started to respond by sliding his tongue against Cas’, Castiel felt as if a jolt of electricity shot through him, and he used his hand on Deans neck to push closer and deepen the kiss. A small sound escaped Deans lips, that only Cas could hear, as Dean eagerly kissed him back. Cas could have continued kissing Dean all night, but he reluctantly pulled away when he heard Charlie clear her throat. Cas watched as Dean slowly opened his eyes, and couldn’t resist giving those red, kiss swollen lips one more peck, before going back to his spot beside Charlie.

Dean looked a bit dazed as his girlfriend and her friends kept giggling, but snapped out of it when Benny slapped his back and asked if Lisa had gotten some competition. Dean laughed with him and put an arm around Lisa, who jokingly told him she’d kiss it all better, and proceeded to seemingly do so. Cas spun the bottle and it landed on Gabe, Cas told him to run a lap around the house in only his underwear, which he gladly did.

The game continued while everyone kept drinking, in the middle of it Castiel realized that Charlie had fallen asleep in his lap. He decided that maybe it was time to leave. Dean and Lisa had been making out on the couch for the last 15 minutes, so Dean wasn’t in the game anymore anyway. Cas got Kevins attention and they both managed to wake up Charlie and get her in a standing position, while leaning heavily on Cas.

“You get her up the stairs, and I’ll see if Garth is still here.” Garth was a really friendly guy, and he never drank any alcohol, so he’d usually help out and drive people home, if they’d gotten too drunk.

 Castiel agreed and started up the stairs as a drunk Charlie kept telling him how much she wished Leia was real, so that they could get married. They both stumbled through the hallway and out the front door, as Cas was only slightly less drunk than Charlie, and waited for Kevin. He and Garth soon appeared and Cas thanked Garth for agreeing to drive Charlie and Kevin home. Castiel realized he needed to go get Balt, but he wasn’t too confident he’d be able to make it down the stairs again, on his own. 

“Heeey, Cassie! I think it’s about time we go home!” Balthazar appeared from around the corner of the house.

“Wait, you’re not in the basement?” Castiel tried hard to focus on Balthazars face, but everything was kind of blurry. Balt started laughing.

“Nah, Ieft after Gabriels naked rung through the house, met a really nice girl…” Balt gave Castiel a complacent smile, and Cas managed to focus enough to see the line of fresh hickeys on Balts neck.

“Ah, I can see that, good for you. Now, take me home, please!” Castiel threw an arm around Balthazars shoulder, and they giggled as they started their stumbling walk home.

 

 

Castiel woke up with a start, sitting up and looking around the room in confusion, his head pounding. Right, he was at Balts place, on a mattress on the floor. Balthazar was snoring loudly, one leg hanging off the bed. A heavy wave of nausea hit Cas then, and he barely made it to the toilet bowl in Balts adjacent bathroom, before he started heaving. He threw up three times, before his stomach finally settled. Castiel leaned back against the bathroom wall, and cursed Charlies drinks. After a while he managed to rinse his mouth and drink some water from the bathroom sink. He found some Tylenol in the cabinet and he hurriedly took a couple and swallowed them down. He went back to the bedroom and collapsed on the mattress, deciding to try to get some more sleep.

The second time he awoke, he could hear the shower running, and Balts terrible singing voice. Castiel groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Shut the fuck up, Balt!” The singing stopped and was replaced by loud laughter.

“Oh, hungover today, are we?” Balt shouted back.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Balthazar laughed again, and Cas could hear him turn off the shower, soon he came into the bedroom with a bath towl around his waist.

“Wow, you look like shit, Mr. Grumpyface.” Balthazars grin widened as Cas flipped him off.

“How are you so goddamn chipper? You were drunk too, last night.” Castiel said accusingly.

“Well, I kept to drinking beers and a few shots. You, my dear friend, mixed all kinds of drinks.” Balthazar said as he started to get dressed.

“I hate my life.” Castiel threw his arm over his eyes.

“Really? You seemed to enjoy last night, as you were sucking Dean Winchesters face off…” Balthazar teased. Oh, right, that had not been a dream. Castiel blushed and kept his arm over his face.

“Oh god…”

“Hmm?”

“He’s going to hate me.”

“Dean? What for?”

“He had to kiss a gay guy? And I didn’t exactly keep it chaste. He’s probably disgusted, and his teammates will make fun of him for it… He’ll definitely hate me.” Castiel groaned.

“I don’t think he will, he didn’t seem to mind, kind of the opposite actually… And, he knew the rules of the game, and still played.”

“No, he hates me, and he’ll never talk to me again.” Cas pulled down his arm and looked over at Balthazar, who was giving Cas a strange look.

“What?” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing…just…do you like Dean? I mean, really _like_ him?”

“No! Why do you ask?” Castiels traitorous face blushed even more.

“Well, first of all, the way you kissed him. But, mostly because of how worried you are about him being angry with you. Why else would it matter?” Balt gave him a sad smile. Cas was quiet for a bit before he answered in a small voice.

“Was it that obvious, yesterday? Does everybody know?” That would be really bad. Everybody would laugh at him for liking someone that was not only straight, but also completely out of Cas’ league. Not to mention what Ketch and his friends would do to him when they found out.

“No, it wasn’t obvious to anyone who doesn’t know you really well. To others it probably just looked like you wanted to “shock the straight, football player”. Seriously, don’t worry about it, Cas.” Balthazar seemed honest enough, and Cas relaxed a little.

“Ok, that’s good. I can deal with that.”

“Shouldn’t you be a bit happy though? I mean, you did get to kiss your crush.” Balt smirked at him teasingly, but Cas knew Balt was trying to make him feel better.

“Yeah, I guess that’s not too bad.” Cas smiled at him.

“It really isn’t. But enough of that, you need to get showered while I prepare some breakfast for us.”

“Nooo, I feel like shit, I want to stay in bed.” Cas pouted.

“Well, you look like shit, and that will be a dead give away to my parents, when they get home in about two hours. Now, get up and into the shower! Chop, chop!”

 “Fine, you have a point.” Castiel said as he reluctantly stood up and started for the bathroom.

“But I have a feeling that they might wonder about how you got those, not very discreet, hickeys.” Castiel gave Balthazar a smug smile before closing the bathroom door.

“What hickeys?” Came Balts muffled answer, soon followed by a hissed “Shit!”

 

When Cas got home he told his parents he’d eaten at Balts place, then he locked himself in his room. He’d been texting with Charlie and Kevin in their group chat, they seemed to be about as hungover as Cas. Both of them kept teasing him about the kiss with Dean, but they both agreed with Balt about Cas not having to worry about anyone having found out about his crush.

Cas was laying on his bed, thinking about Deans soft lips, how Deans tongue had felt against his, and that delicious little sound Dean had made. Cas felt himself getting hard, so he pulled down his sweatpants and started stroking himself. The thought of what other wicked things Dean could do with his mouth, had Cas coming in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

 

On Monday, Cas was relieved when no one seemed to take notice of him, and no one commented or said anything to him about Friday night. Ketch tripped him in the hallway at lunchtime, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Cas hadn’t seen Dean all day, and now he was getting nervous as one of their joint classes, AP Chemistry, was coming up. Would Dean look angry? Disgusted? Or maybe he didn’t think about Friday at all, and he wouldn’t even notice Castiel, as usual. Castiel prayed for the latter, as he sat down at his desk in the back of the classroom.

When Dean entered the classroom, Castiel held his breath and tried not to stare. Dean was laughing and talking to his friend Benny. How could someone have such a gorgeous smile? Then Dean looked back, saw Cas, and kept smiling as he gave him a nod, before sitting down. Cas blushed and nodded back, before looking down at his books. His heart was racing, Dean smiled at him? Dean didn’t pretend not to see him? Dean didn’t hate him? Castiel couldn’t help but keep smiling to himself, and his notes from that lesson ended up being kind of crap.

 

“He’s started greeting you? Guess that was one hell of a kiss.” Charlie bumped Cas with her shoulder, where she was sitting beside him on Kevins living room couch. They were studying together as Kevins mom didn’t allow him to do pretty much anything, before he was done with his homework.

“Guess it was.” Cas joked back.

“So, I’m no longer a terrible friend for making you kiss someone during the game?” Kevin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it could have gone terribly wrong, it’s pure luck that it landed on Dean…” Cas narrowed his eyes.

“But it _did_ land on Dean, and it’s the end result that counts! Which means, I’m an awesome friend!” Kevin grinned. Cas couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, ok, you’re awesome.”

“So, you gonna start talking to him, now that you’re kissing buddies?” Charlie smirked at Cas.

“…Maybe…if he speaks to me first…”

“Oh, come on! Talk to him, maybe you’ll become friends?”

“I don’t know…what if I’ll end up liking him more? That would suck, since it’s a complete dead end. He’s straight, and he’s got a girlfriend.” Castiel sighed.

“Ok, fair point. Straight people! Why do they have to walk around and be all tempting and stuff? It’s not fair!” Charlie dramatically threw her head back, putting a hand against her forehead.

“We can’t help it, you’ll just have to deal with it!” Kevin flipped his hair and bit his lip, before all three of them broke down into fits of laughter. The commotion made Mrs. Tran poke her head into the room.

“Hey, it doesn’t sound like there’s a lot of studying going on in here.”

“Sorry, mom! We’re almost finished though, don’t worry.” Kevin somehow managed to look serious, as Charlie and Cas tried their best not to laugh. Mrs. Tran narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but left the room. The three friends continued with their homework, between muffled snorts of laughter.

 

Two weeks passed by, and Dean kept greeting Cas when they saw each other. Cas even mustered up the courage to say hello first, one time when they met at the lockers. It was now Tuesday afternoon and the kid Cas was supposed to tutor had cancelled due to illness. Castiel decided it was a good opportunity to go for a run. Even though he’d had to quit the track team, he still kept up with running, simply because he loved the euphoric feeling he got from it. The weather was perfect for running and Cas kept choosing direction kind of on random.

When he took a turn around the corner of a building, he saw a group of middle schoolers standing at the opening of an alley. Something about the scene made him take another look, and he saw that there was three kids crowding in on a shorter kid, who was pushed up against the wall. Suddenly, one of the kids punched the short kid in the stomach, and Cas stopped in his tracks. Just as the kid was about to get hit again, Castiel started to make his way over to the alley.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Castiels shout made the kids look up, and then they turned and fled as fast as they could, away from Cas and the short kid. Castiel stopped in front of the kid, who was bent forwards and clutching at his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

“Hey, kid, you ok?” Cas put a hand on the kids shoulder and bent down to take a look at him. The kid nodded and straightened up, still keeping an arm around his midsection.

“Y-yeah, I think s-so. Thanks.” The kid had floppy, brown hair and was dressed in a Batman-shirt and pants that looked like they might be a size too big for him.

“Are you sure? Is there someone you can call to come get you?”

“N-no, I mean, yeah, but my cells battery is dead. I don’t live far from here though…” The kid looked nervous as he glanced down the way the bullies had disappeared.

“Ok, is someone waiting for you at home?” Cas hadn’t brought his cell with him, since he preferred running without music. Cas could tell the kid was both scared and upset, and didn’t like to leave him on his own.

“Y-yeah, my b-big brother.” The kid was shaking, and Cas made a decision.

“That’s good. How about I follow you home, just to make sure you don’t run in to those guys again?” The kid met Cas’ eyes for the first time and Cas could see the relief in them.

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Of course.” Cas picked up the kids bag that was laying on the ground, and handed it to him.

“Thanks! I live like, three blocks from here. Uhm… what’s your name, by the way?”

“Castiel, what’s yours?” Castiel smiled and extended his hand to the kid, who shook it and smiled back.

“My name’s Sam. Really, thank you for helping me.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam”

 They started walking and Sam told him that he was 13 years old and went to the same middle school that Cas had once attended himself. Then Cas commented on Sams shirt and they got into a discussion about their favorite Batman villains. Soon they were in front of an apartment complex and Sam started to rummage through his bag.

“Shit! Looks like I forgot my key this morning. Man, this day sucks…”

“Didn’t you say your brother was home? How about I follow you to the door and make sure you get in, before I leave?” Sam gave Cas a grateful smile.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

They entered the building and went up a set off stairs, before stopping in front of an apartment door. Sam rang the doorbell and they waited a short moment before the door was unlocked and swung open.

“You’re late, Sasquatch! And why is your phone turned off?” Castiels eyes widened as he was suddenly standing in front of Dean Winchester. Dean looked up and seemed surprised to see Cas standing behind Sam.

“Castiel?” Dean sounded confused, as he looked between his brother and Cas.

“Hello, Dean.”

“You two know each other!?” Sam sounded excited.

“Yeah, uh, we share a couple of classes. How come you two are together?”

“That’s so cool! Luke and his friends were being assholes again, and Castiel scared them off. Then he offered to accompany me home, in case they were still around.”

“What? They messed with you again?” Dean sounded angry now.

“Did they hurt you?”

“It wasn’t too bad…” Sam looked down at his feet, while he worried his lip. 

“They gut punched him, when I first saw what was going on.” Deans head snapped up to look at Cas, then he looked back at Sam.

 “Ok, that’s it! I’m telling Dad, he needs to talk to their parents and the school about this!”

“No, Dean! Please don’t, that’ll only make it worse!” Sam pleaded with his brother.

“If they’re hitting you, it’s gone too far. Sorry Sammy, but I’m telling Dad.”

“You’ll make it worse!” Sam shouted,  as he pushed past Dean and disappeared into the apartment. Cas heard a door slam and then it was quiet. Dean sighed and rubbed his neck.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you for helping Sam, I really appreciate it.” Dean gave Cas a warm smile, and Cas felt himself blush.

“Don’t mention it…”

“No, seriously, that was a really cool thing to do.” Cas’ traitorous face blushed even more and he looked down at his feet, as he fidgeted, not knowing what to say.

“No glasses again today?” Cas looked up and met Deans unreadable gaze.

“Oh, um, no. I use contacts when I run, my glasses tend to get fogged up.”

“Running, well that explains the short shorts.” Dean gave Cas a cheeky smile. Cas frowned and looked down at his running shorts.

“They’re not _that_ short…” Cas mumbled, earning himself a friendly laugh from Dean. God, he loved Deans laugh.

“I’m just kidding, Cas.” Dean grinned at him, and Cas grinned back.

“Oh, I see.”

 “You run a lot?”

“Yeah, at least an hour, five times a week.”

“Damn! Why aren’t you on the track team?” Dean sounded impressed.

“I used to be, but I quit when…well, when I came out, and some of the guys on the team had an issue with it, refusing to shower with me, or share a room at competitions. Stuff like that…”

“What? That’s messed up.” Dean looked genuinely upset.

“Yeah, well, I never really cared too much about competing, I just enjoy running, and I can do that as much as I like in my spare time.” Castiel shrugged and Dean looked at him for a moment, that unreadable expression in his eyes again.

“You know, you’re pretty badass.”

“I am?” Castiel asked incredulously.

“Yeah, being out and dealing with assholes the way you do. And, helping out scrawny pipsqueaks, being harassed by their asshole classmates!” Dean grinned at him and Castiel chuckled.

“Speaking of badass, thanks for standing up for Kevin when they were joking about his…inexperience.”

“Huh? Oh, right! The Asian guy at Ashs party! Yeah, no problem, as I said, nothing wrong with being inexperienced.” It seemed like neither of them knew what to say after that. They both ended up staring at each other, but were snapped out of it, as a door slammed shut down the hallway.

“I, uh, should probably be getting home. Finish my run…”

“Yeah, of course, uh, I should go check in on Sam, see if he’ll talk to me.”

“Cool.”

“Cool. See you at school?”

“Yeah, see you.”

They awkwardly waved goodbye, before Dean closed the door and Cas made his way down the stairs again. Cas ran home at a fast pace, wanting to call Charlie and tell her about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, during lunchtime, Cas was sitting with Charlie and Kevin at their usual table. His friends were talking about an assignment they were doing together. Cas wasn’t in the same class, so he had taken out his sketchbook to continue on a drawing of Wolverine fighting Deadpool. He was working on Deadpools swords, when a shadow fell over the page.

“Shit, that drawing is freaking awesome!” Cas looked up and saw Dean leaning over to get a closer look, an awestruck expression on his face. Cas, of course, blushed. God, he hated his face.

“T-thanks.”

“You could like, do that professionally!” Cas loved the little crinkles that appeared in the corners of Deans eyes as he smiled. Cas ducked his head and smiled shyly.

“It’s really not that good…”

“Yes, it is!” Dean, Charlie and Kevin said at the same time, all three of them then looking at each other dumbfounded, before bursting into laughter.

“We’re always telling him how great his drawings are, but he always disagrees!” Kevin said and rolled his eyes.

“He just needs to get some confidence in his own abilities.” Charlie smiled fondly at Cas.

“He really should, he’s got some real talent!” Dean said.

“ _He,_ is right here.” Castiel said grumpily, making the others laugh again.

“Dean, there you are!” Lisa came up beside Dean and took his hand in hers. Dean smiled at her and gave her a small peck.

“Hi Lis.”

“Come on, let’s go sit with Bela, Maggie and the others.”

“Yeah, in a moment, I was just talking to Cas.” Lisa turned her head and looked at Cas as if it was first now that she saw him.

“Oh, ok? What were you talking about?” Dean pointed to Cas' drawing.

“We were talking about how cool this drawing is.” Lisa looked at it and scrunched up her nose.

“Is that like, a comic thing? Aren’t those for kids?” Deans smile dropped and he looked a bit annoyed, Lisa didn’t seem to notice though.

“People of all ages read comics, and being a comic book artist is an actual job, you know?”

“Ok.” Lisa shrugged and started to pull Dean towards their friends. Dean waved at Cas and his friends, as he frowned and followed his girlfriend.

“Well, guess she’s not as friendly as her boyfriend.” Kevin raised his eyebrows as he looked at the couples retreating backs. Cas and Charlie hummed in agreement.

“So… seem like you’re becoming friends with Mr. Tall and Handsome, whether you like it or not.” Charlie gave him a meaningful look.

“Us being friendly isn’t the same as us being friends.” Cas tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn’t fool Charlie.

“Hey Kev, you think Cas will become too cool hang out with us, now that he’s best friends with Dean Winchester?”

“Probably, guess we’ll have to find a new, dorky, grump to make fun of.”

“Oh, screw you guys!”

 

 

Three weeks passed, and during that time Dean talked to him four times (yes, Cas was keeping count). First time was outside the classroom just before chemistry, Dean asked Cas if he could borrow a pencil. Second time was Dean making a joke about Cas’ Superman t-shirt, when they passed each other in the hallway. Third time was Dean apologizing about forgetting to return the pencil, and giving it back at the end of another chemistry class. Fourth time was in the cafeteria, when Dean told Cas that Sam had told Dean to say hello from him, before Lisa dragged Dean off again. Those moments were all little treasures to Cas.

Cas was on his way to their AP English class, and he was hoping he’d get to talk to Dean again. Maybe he’d need to borrow a pen or something. Unfortunately, Dean was late and came running just as Mr. Shurley was about to start class, he hurried to his desk and sat down as quietly as he could.

“As I was about to say, at the end of class I’ll be handing out an assignment that you will work on in pairs of two.” Mr. Shurley began before an excited chatter went through the classroom.

“It’s great to see you guys so excited! I should add though, that I’ve already decided who will work with who.” There were some disappointed groans and then Mr. Shurley continued to explain the assignment, which was to basically read and analyze an essay, they had one week to finish it. Their teacher started to rattle off names, it took a while before he got to Castiel.

“…Kaia Nieves and Rebecca Rosen. Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.” Cas’ heart skipped a beat, he was going to work with Dean? Cas couldn’t believe his luck, this meant he’d get to spend time with Dean outside of school! He looked over at Dean and saw him looking back. Dean smiled and winked at him when their eyes met, then he turned back to face Mr. Shurley.

Cas found it hard to concentrate on the rest of the class, as his mind kept wandering to the assignment and Dean. At the end, they got the essay and a paper with instructions as they filed out of the classroom. Dean was waiting for Cas as he excited.

“Hi Cas! So, we’re partners on this one.” Dean was grinning and Cas couldn’t help but mirror it with one of his own.

“I guess so.”

“How about we both read the essay, and then we’ll find a time where we can work on it together?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ve got tutoring on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, but I can meet up afterwards.”

“Great, since it’s offseason, I’ve only got football practice in the mornings.” Dean pulled out his cellphone and started to fiddle with it.

“What’s your number?” Castiel told Dean, and he entered it into his phone. Soon Cas felt his phone vibrate.

“I sent you a text, so you have my number too. Text me when you’ve read the essay, then we can find a time to meet up and work on it, ok?”

 “Ok.” Castiel smiled and tried not to show how excited he was about having Deans number. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.  

 Castiel finished reading the essay that same evening, but he waited until the next to contact Dean, not wanting to seem weird.

 **Cas** – Hey

 **Cas** – I finished the essay

Castiel didn’t even have to wait a minute before there was a reply.

 **Dean** – me too

 **Dean** – When can u meet up?

 **Cas** – tomorrow?

 **Dean** – Sure when n where?

 **Cas** – After school, my place?

 **Dean** – ok c u tomorrow

 **Cas** – yeah, see you

Butterflies were doing summersaults in Cas’ stomach, Dean was coming by tomorrow! He took a look around his room and, it was a bit messy with candy wrappers, a bunch of comic books spread out, and some clothes on the floor. Cas did a fast cleanup, then decided that it’d be a good idea to do some vacuuming and dusting too. Just as he was putting away the vacuum, his mom came up the stairs, together with Anna.

“You’re cleaning in the middle of the week? Without being asked to?” Hester asked, as both she and Anna gave him suspicious looks.

“Um, yeah…”

“What’s the occasion?”

“A classmate will come over tomorrow to work on an assignment for English.”

“I see. Maybe I should call and ask your school to give out more group assignments if this is the result.” His mother smiled and ruffled his hair as she passed by, on her way to her end Inias bedroom. Anna stopped in front of Cas and crossed her arms.

“Since when do you care about what people think of your room?” Castiel blushed a little and didn’t meet Annas eye.

“Nothing wrong with not wanting to look like a slob.” Anna narrowed her eyes, she wasn’t going to let it go.

“Who are you working with?”

“…Dean Winchester.”

“Oh. Ohh!” A knowing grin spread across her face. Castiel tried to look innocent.

“Dean huh?”

“Hmm?”

“Oh don’t even try, Cas, I’m not stupid you know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I have to go study now, bye!” Castiel turned around and hurried inside his room, closing the door behind him. He could hear Annas teasing “You know he’s got a girlfriend, right?” through the door, but ignored it.

 

At the end of the next day, Cas had managed to stress himself out about the whole thing. He was rambling about it to Charlie and Kevin as they we’re getting their bags from their lockers. Cas was about to meet up with Dean at the parking lot.

“What if I say something stupid?”

“Not going to happen, you’re one of the smartest people I know.” Kevin gently patted his back.

“What if he thinks I’m a huge nerd?”

“Uhm, sorry to burst you bubble, sweetie, but I’m pretty sure he already knows that…like the rest of the school.” Charlie teased.

“Ha. Ha.”

“Seriously, don’t worry, it’ll be fine! You’re just gonna do homework together.” Kevin tried to sound encouraging.

“What if I say or do something embarrassing?”

“You’re not going to! And even if you do, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who’d care or be mean about it.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“I guess you’re right.”

“She is.” Kevin said with finality.

“Man, I’m so jealous you get to ride in Deans car, that thing is gorgeous.” Kevin sighed. They had just excited the school building, and they could see Deans Chevy Impala in one of the parking spots. Dean had texted him and offered a ride, during lunch. Anna had been more than happy to get to use Cas’ car, as she was going to the mall with her friends. Charlie made him promise to call her after Dean had left, before she and Kevin headed over to her car.

Dean wasn’t at the car yet, so Cas stood awkwardly and waited beside it. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long before he saw Dean exit the building together with Lisa. Lisa seemed angry about something, and Dean looked annoyed. She crossed her arms and asked something that made Dean shake his head and say something that made her look pissed off. Lisa turned around in a huff and headed over to her car. Dean looked up to the sky and sighed, then he started walking over to Castiel.

“Hi Cas, been waiting long?” Dean smiled at Cas as he went over to unlock the car.

“Hello Dean. No, I just got here.”

“Good. Let’s get going then.”

Castiel got in at the passenger side, he was kind of impressed by how tidy the car was, you could tell Dean cared a lot about it. Dean asked for directions and Cas told Dean how to get to his house. Cas enjoyed riding in the impala and told Dean so, earning himself a bright smile from Dean. Cas felt the ride was over way too quickly, as Dean was pulling over at the sidewalk outside Cas’ house.

“Nice place.” Dean said as they got inside.

“Thanks. You want something to drink?

“Sure, a soda would be nice.”

Cas went into the kitchen and got them a couple of cokes, then they headed up the stairs to Cas’ room. When they got inside, Dean made his way over to the wall where Castiel kept his favorite drawings.

“Damn, dude! Did you draw these as well?” Castiel blushed at the sincere look of awe in Deans face.

“Yeah…”

“These are even more awesome than the one at school, and that one was freaking great! Seriously man, you should totally do this professionally!”

“Thanks, I’m not sure I’ve got what it takes though. Also, my parents want me to go to college and study medicine, like Michael, my brother.”

“Do you want to study medicine?”

“Not really…”

“Then don’t.”

“We’ll see, we’re still juniors so I’ve got some time to think about it.”

“True.” Dean shrugged, turned around and sat down on Cas’ bed. Cas tried not to think about what he’d actually like Dean to do in his bed.

“Do you know what you want to do after high school?” Cas sat down at the end of the bed.

“I’m thinking about studying mechanical engineering, but we’ll see. As you said, we’ve got time to decide. So, should we get started with the assignment?” Castiel nodded and they got their notebooks out and started to go over the essay and their thoughts and ideas about it. Cas was surprised about how well they worked together, they also ended up making some jokes and cracking up, laughing together. After an hour and a half, they decided to take a break. Cas got them some more soda, and when he got back to his room, he found Dean looking through his shelf with comic books.

“Man, Sammy would _love_ your room. He’s really into comics and nerdy stuff, too.”

“Yeah? I'm guessing you don’t like this stuff much yourself?”

“Oh, I do, just not as much as you and Sammy, I guess. I’m mostly into Batman, though.” Dean winked at him.

“I see.” Cas smiled shyly, he looked at Dean and thought about what a beautiful shade of green his eyes were. Another thing that was beautiful about Dean, was the freckles that were scattered all over his face. Cas realized he was staring, so he looked away before Dean would notice.

“Should we get back to the assignment?”

“Yeah, sure.” Dean turned away from the comics and sat down beside Cas again. They went through a few more points before Dean needed to go home. They decided to meet up again on Sunday, at Deans place, and try to finish the whole thing. Cas was looking forward to seeing Deans room, and to get to spend some more time together.

 

Friday went by fast, Cas noticed that Dean and Lisa were back to their usual PDA during lunch. He tried not to feel jealous, he knew he had no chance what so ever with Dean, and that he should be happy that they were at least some kind of friends. He spent Saturday together with Kevin and Charlie, watching old horror classics. At 1pm Sunday, Cas found himself at Dean and Sams apartment complex. Cas made his way up the stairs and knocked at door, which swung open a few moments later, revealing a smiling Sam.

“Hi Cas! Come on in! Dean’s in the shower, he sucks at being on time.” Sam turned around and Castiel followed him inside.

“Hi Sam, nice to see you again. How have you been?” Castiel asked as he took off his coat.

“Fine, even though Dean had to go and tell dad stuff…” Sam looked annoyed.

“Well, did it help?”

“…a little, I guess…” Sam admitted grudgingly.

“That’s good though, right? Castiel questioned as Sam led him to the living room, and they sat down on the couch.

“Sure, they haven’t hit me again, but they call me stuff when the teachers aren’t around, and the other kids won’t talk to me…please, don’t tell Dean I said that though! He’d probably show up at school, and that would be super embarrassing!” Sam looked at him with pleading eyes, and Cas promised not to. Sam gave him a grateful smile.

 “Dean told me you can draw comics! Can I see?” Cas shrugged and pulled out his sketchbook. Sam flicked through it, with big, shiny eyes, exclaiming every now and then how cool or badass everything was. In the middle of it, Dean came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his slender hips, small droplets of water running down his neck and sculpted chest. Castiel gaped and then audibly snapped his jaw shut, as he blushed like crazy. Dean didn’t seem to notice, but Sam gave him a calculating look.

“Oh, hi Cas! Sorry to keep you waiting, I’ll go change real quick, and then we can get started, ok?”

“Uhm, s-sure, eh, hi Dean, uhm, y-yeah, just tell me when you’re r-ready…” Castiel tried to look anywhere but at Deans naked chest. Dean nodded, went into his room and closed the door. Cas’ face felt as if it was burning up.

He chatted a bit more with Sam, before Dean came out of his room, fully dressed this time.

 “All dressed and ready! Come on Cas, let’s go kick this assignments butt!” Dean motioned for Cas to get inside his room, and Cas stood up.

“Thanks for keeping me company, Sam.” Cas smiled at Deans little brother.

“Sure, thanks for showing me your art!” Sam grinned at Cas, who couldn’t help but smile back. He liked Sam, the kid was nice and fun to be around. Cas went into Deans room, and was surprised by how tidy it was. He’d assumed Deans room would be your average messy teen boy room, with maybe a few posters of half naked girls. There were no such pictures, instead there were pictures of friends and family, and a huge ass ACDC poster. Cas sat down on the bed and looked at Deans night stand, where there was a picture of maybe a 10 year old Dean, and a 6 year old Sam, together with, Cas assumed, were their parents. There was also a single picture of the blonde woman from the family picture.  Cas looked closer at the picture of the woman as Dean sat down beside him.

“That’s my mom.” Dean said, looking a bit awkward.

“She’s beautiful.” Dean gave him a sad smile.

“Yeah, she was.” Castiel snapped his head around to look at Dean.

“Was?”

“Yeah, she died in a housefire when I was eleven.” Cas’ heart twisted with sympathy for Dean.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. That must have been awful.” Cas put his hand on Deans shoulder making the other boy flinch and then relax under the touch.

“Yeah, it was…” Cas squeezed Deans shoulder, and then let his hand slide down Deans arm before letting go. Dean shivered under Cas’ touch, as they kept looking at each other. Dean cleared his throat.

“So, have you given any more thought to the motivation behind Henry’s change of heart at the end of the story?” Dean switched the subject back to their assignment and Castiel played along. Once again they were joking around a lot, making each other laugh. They had been discussing and writing for about an hour, when Cas stretched, his shirt riding up and exposing part of his hipbone and stomach, he yawned and missed Deans look and blush. Then Deans phone chimed, he picked it up, read the message, sighed and hastily sent a reply. There was another message just a minute later, Dean looked a bit annoyed and sent another short reply. Soon his phone was ringing and Dean apologized to Cas, before answering.

“Hi Lis… Yeah I know…Well I can’t come… Because I’m studying, like I already told you…That’s not true, we’ve seen each other every day this week… Yeah, ok, sure, but I was studying then too… That’s not fair and you know it… Well, it’s an AP class and you need to put in more effort than with regular classes...No…Seriously, I’m being really rude to Cas right now… _I_ care!...What? Uncool, Lis, I’ll talk to you later…I don’t know, when we’re finished!...Well, you’ll just have to wait! Bye!”

Dean ended the call and looked pissed. Cas felt awkward, he felt like he’d eavesdropped on their private conversation.

“Sorry about that.”

“Um, I can leave if you want to, we can continue this some other day, the assignment isn’t due until Thursday…” Castiel fidgeted with his notebook, looking down and not meeting Deans eye.

“What? No, Cas, you’re not leaving, we’re doing this.”

“It’s ok though, I get if you rather spend time with you girlfriend than study, on the weekend.” Cas looked up at Dean, who was looking thoughtful. Dean sighed and pulled a hand through his hair.

“This might sound bad, but I kind of need some space. I don’t mean it in a bad way! It’s just, we’re together _all the time_ and sometimes it’s good to be apart too, doing your own stuff, you know? And if I went over to her place now, it wouldn’t be just the two of us either, her friends would be there. I feel like I’ve barely seen Benny, Jo or Victor these last few weeks, but I’ve hung out with Maggie and Bela enough to last me a lifetime…” Dean rolled his eyes and Cas chuckled.

“Ok, so basically, I’m saving you by making you do homework with me?” Castiel joked.

“Yes! Exactly!” Dean gave him a radiant smile.

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing that you want some time on your own, just so you know.”

“Thanks. Sorry for unloading on you.” Dean looked a bit abashed.

“That’s ok, I don’t mind. Um, have you tried talking to Lisa about it?”

“Not really, I guess. Maybe I should.”

“Could be a good idea.” Cas shrugged. Dean nodded, then he gave Cas a crooked smile.

“Girl problems, am I right?”

“Well, can’t say I really know, but I assume they’re not too different from boy problems.” Cas deadpanned. Dean facepalmed and blushed a little.

“Right, of course!” They both chuckled.

“So, uh, are you dating someone?” Dean gave Cas a curious look.

“No, not at the moment.”

“But you have?”

“Yeah, but it was almost two years ago.”

“Oh, ok. Someone from school?” Deans face suddenly went beet red and he scratched at his neck.

“I-I mean, you don’t have to tell me, I don't mean to pry!” Cas couldn’t help but find flustered Dean adorable.

“It’s ok. No, I met Gadreel at bible camp when I was fifteen, and unfortunately he was from two states over, which was a large part of why it didn’t work out.”

“That sucks... Wait, _bible camp_?” Dean said the words as if they personally offended him.

“Yes, very religious parents, remember?”

“That sounds horrible…you still go there?” Dean looked at him sympathetically.

“No, that was my last summer having to go there. Probably because, when I got home I came out to my parents.”

“Damn, how’d they take it?”

“Not well at all, they almost kicked me out.” Cas couldn’t help but sound bitter.

“What!?” Dean stared at him, looking stunned. 

“Michael was eighteen then, and he threatened to drop out of school if they did, so he could get a job and take care of me. That made them calm down a bit and he managed to talk some sense into them.” Castiel shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if he hadn’t had Michael.

“So, they’re ok with it now, then?”

“Not really, at least not my dad. He wants me to go to church and let God help “heal” me. Mom like to pretend that I’m not gay and everything’s “normal”. Castiel almost yelped when Dean suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

“That’s fucked up.” Castiels hoped Dean couldn’t feel or hear the wild thumping of his heart. Deans arms around him felt really good and Cas couldn’t help but thinking that Dean smelled amazing. Dean soon (too soon) let go of Cas and they were  both blushing.

“So, uh, back to work?” Dean picked up his notes and Castiel followed suit. They managed to finish the assignment and Cas got home in time for dinner.

 

“Dean hugged you? That’s so sweet!” Charlie squealed in the headset, as they were playing WoW again. 

“God damnit, Cas! Now _I_ want him to be gay and single, so you two can fall in love and live happily ever after!” Cas chuckled and then sighed.

“Yeah, that’d be dreamy, but alas, he’s not _and_ he’s got girlfriend.”

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Oh god, where did that thing come from! Ok that’s enough chit chat, time to fight!” They got back to their game and stayed up for way too long. Again.

 

Cas and Dean received an A+ on their assignment. After class Dean fist bumped Cas and told him they should always work together. Castiel smiled and agreed. Another week passed and sometimes when Cas looked over at Dean, he’d discover that Dean was already looking at him ,and would smile and wave at Cas. It made Cas happy to think they’d gotten closer to becoming actual friends. Monday morning Castiel was getting some books from his locker, when he saw Dean talking to Benny. Dean looked kind of down and Benny was looking serious as he was talking to him. Castiel wondered if something had happened, and hoped it wasn’t anything serious. The bell rang and Cas had to hurry to his next class.

At lunch, Kevin was entertaining Cas and Charlie with a story about one of his weird aunts. Both Charlie and Cas were snorting with laughter as Kevin imitated his aunt when she had told him about her growing belief in the Flat Earth Society. As Cas was catching his breath, he looked up and saw Jo walking through the cafeteria with a tray of food. She looked over at Deans table, and when Dean waved at her, she turned her head away and started to look around the rest of the tables. Dean looked guilty and looked down at his food and Jo seemed frustrated when she couldn’t find who she was looking for. Castiel wondered if she was trying to find Ash and Garth. Suddenly her eyes met Cas’ and she seemed to make a decision, as she started walking towards his table.

“Hi guys, can I sit with you?” Jo asked standing at the side of their table. Charlie and Kevin looked surprised, but were soon smiling at her.

“Of course, Jo, please sit down.” Cas said as he motioned to the seat beside Kevin. Jo looked relieved and smiled at Cas as she sat down.

“Thanks.“  They started talking about the latest Game of Thrones season, and it turned out that Jo was a fan too. She seemed really engrossed as Kevin told her about the differences between the show and the books. Then they found out that Jo had a knife collection and were pretty good at knife throwing. They made her promise to show them sometime.

“Time to make it to class.” Jo said as she checked her cell and stood up.

“Are you coming?” She turned to Kevin, who blushed and smiled.

“Oh, right, we both have French now. See you guys later?”

“Yeah, see ya!” Charlie chirped as Jo waved at them and continued walking with Kevin to class. Charlie then leaned into Cas’ space.

“What do you think happened?”

“With what?”

“Jo and Deans gang, of course!” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know. But Dean seemed kind of down when I saw him earlier.”

“Hmm, maybe they got into a fight. Bad move on Deans part, I would not want to be on a Harvelles bad side.” Castiel agreed to that, and then both of them had to get going to their own classes.

 

Cas ran into Balthazar and Gabriel outside his house, when he got back from studying at Kevins place.

“How’s my favorite cousin doing? Gabriel ruffled Cas already messy hair.

“Fine. How are you, Gabe?”

“Oh, I’m great, except for being grounded.” Balt chuckled and Cas cocked an eyebrow at Gabes statement.

“Why are you here if you’re grounded?”

“Mom and dad are working late tonight, so as long as they don’t know I’m not in my room, there’s no harm done.” Gabriel shrugged

“What if my parents sees you and tells your parents?” Gabriel ducked his head and eyed the windows of Cas’ house suspiciously.

“Shit, you’re right. Well, I was on my way home anyway. Tell Anna I said hi!” Gabriel hissed as he hurried down the sidewalk in the direction of his own home.

“He’s not the brightest Novak, is he?” Balt said as he continued to laugh.

“No, not really. Although, he does come up with some really elaborate pranks.”

“True. By the way, have you heard the latest news about that little crush of yours?”

“What rumours?”

“Meg overheard some girls in the bathroom, talking about how Deans girlfriend demanded that he'd stop hanging out with Harvelle, at least not without Lisa being there as well. Harvelle didn’t take the news well and they had a huge fight about it.”

“What? Why would Lisa do that? And why would Dean agree?” Cas was baffled by the news.

“Apparently, lover boy has been “distant” and not as “into” his girlfriend as he used to be. He’s been spending more time with Harvelle, and that has made Lisa believe there’s something between them. Dean has to prove his innocence, by pretty much ditching his friend.” Balthazar ended with his best news reporter voice.

“Wow, that’s…poor Jo.” Castiel wondered if there was any truth to there being something between Dean and Jo, and was ashamed to feel jealous at the thought.

“Yeah, she’s getting the short end of the stick.”

“You don’t think there’s anything between her and Dean then?”

“Nah, I don’t think it’s her style to try and steal someone elses boyfriend. Lisa’s just being insecure.” Balt shrugged and Cas had to agree. Jo had always been a very candid and straight forward person.

“Well, it’s been nice gossiping with you, but I need to finish some homework. See you around, Cassie!”

“Yeah, see you.” Castiel hoped it’d all blow over soon, and that Dean and Jo would make up.

 

The next day as Cas met Dean in the hallway, Cas smiled at him and said hi, but Dean didn’t answer and just continued walking. Cas thought it was a bit strange, but decided the Dean probably didn’t see or hear him. Maybe he was lost in thought or something. Then, during lunch Cas looked over at Deans table and he saw Dean looking at him. Dean turned away as soon as he saw Castiel looking back. That made Cas frown, but he figured that maybe Dean was actually looking at Jo, and he didn’t want anyone to know that.

Then when it was time for AP English and Dean didn’t greet him like he used to, Cas started to worry that maybe it actually had something to do with him. Was Dean mad at him? What for? Had Cas said or done something weird or bad? He couldn’t think of anything though. Maybe Dean was angry that he’d started to hang out with Jo at lunchtime? Maybe Dean felt like Cas was taking her side in their argument? Or maybe Dean was just having a bad day, a lot was going on in his life with the whole Lisa vs Jo thing. Cas tried to push away the bad feeling that was trying to crawl its way through him.

The rest of the week continued the same way, Dean didn’t say hello and pretended not to see Cas. Castiel was now convinced that Dean was mad at him, but the only reason he could think of was his budding friendship with Jo. She’d continued to sit with them at lunch and they were starting to become good friends with her, especially Kevin who shared the most classes with Jo. Cas really liked Jo, with her wittiness and no bullshit attitude, and was happy about them becoming closer. Though, he wasn’t happy about his new friendship seemingly ruining whatever it was he had with Dean.

On Friday morning, Charlie met up with Cas at the lockers and she pulled him aside so that they could talk in quiet.

“Have you heard what they’re saying about Jo?” Charlie looked angry.

“No, I just got here.”

“Everyone’s talking about how Dean’s said that Jo told him to dump Lisa and then tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away, and that’s why she’s avoiding him.”

“What? That doesn’t sound like Jo.”

“That’s because it’s obviously not true!” Charlie stomped her foot.

“But, why would Dean say that? It makes no sense, they’re supposed to be close friends.”

“I don’t know! Maybe to save his own ass? Or Lisas? People were talking about what a douche move it was of Lisa to decide that Dean couldn’t hang out with Jo any more, and what a coward Dean was being. If Jo did something bad, then no one would think Lisas actions were weird.”

“That’s a real shitty thing to do, I can’t believe Dean would say something like that.”

“Well, seems like he did! Just look at how he’s been ignoring you lately, without a reason! Maybe it’s time you find a new crush.” Charlie practically growled. She softened when she saw Cas blush and look uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t mean to be an ass to you, you’ve done nothing wrong! What I meant was that Dean doesn’t deserve someone like you, ok?” She gave him a hug and Cas nodded, before she let go again. Then the bell rang and they had to get to class.

 

At lunchtime, Cas and Charlie had just sat down at their regular table, when Kevin hurried up to them, looking stressed.

“Guys! Jo is on the war path! She just found out about the source of that rumor…” Kevin quieted as they all saw Jo entering the cafeteria, looking furious. She looked over at the table where Dean and Lisa were sitting with their friends, then narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She proceeded to stalk over to the table and stopped right in front of it, hands on her hips. The buzz of the cafeteria quieted down as people noticed what was about to happen. Dean was frowning at Jo, while Lisa looked like she was pretending not to see her.

“What the fuck is your damage?” Jos voice carried across the now quiet cafeteria.

“My damage?” Dean looked utterly confused.

“Not you, her!” Jo was pointing at Lisa, who finally looked up at Jo.

“What are you talking about?” Lisa did her best to sound innicent, a slightly scared look on her face, as she clung to Deans arm.

“I’m talking about you spreading lies about me! And about Dean!”

 “What is she talking about?” Dean turned to Lisa.

“I have no idea.” Lisa continued to look scared, but Cas got the feeling it was all for show.

“Don’t play innocent!” Jo slammed her fist on the table, making several people jump, including Lisa and her two friends.

“Dean, she’s scaring me!” Lisa clung harder to Deans arm.

“Jo, take it easy, what is it that you think Lisa did?” Deans voice was calm, but he didn’t try to comfort Lisa.

“Oh, I don’t _think_ she did something, I _know_! She's lied about you telling her that I tried to kiss you and told you to break up with her!”

“You did what?” Dean said in a cold voice as he stared at Lisa.

“I did not! I have no idea how that rumor started!” Lisa had now dropped the being scared act, and looked angry instead.

“Oh, yes you did. You see princess, someone was under the bleachers and heard you tell your friends your little plan, and they told me.” Jo practically hissed.

Dean shook Lisa off his arm and stood up from the table.

“Dean? What are you doing? She’s obviously lying!” Lisa stared at him in disbelief. Dean didn’t answer and continued to walk out of the cafeteria.

“Dean! Where are you going?” Lisa stood up and ran after Dean. The people at their table were gaping, except for Benny who frowned and put his arms across his chest. Jo turned around and walked over to Cas’ table.

“Show is over, you can stop staring!” Jo said out loud before she sat down, and the whole cafeteria exploded with chatter.

“Damn, Harvelle! That was awesome!” Charlie said with awe.

“Yeah, Jo, remind me to never piss you off.” Cas said.

“You’re such a badass!” Kevin exclaimed.

Jo blushed and put her face in her hands.

“Thank you, guys. But I think that maybe I went a bit far, I probably should have told Dean in private. I was just so mad!”

“It’s that Harvelle blood, you can’t help it.” Charlie teased. They had all heard stories about Jos mom, you did not want to cross Ellen Harvelle.

“And Dean haven’t exactly had your back lately, right?” Kevin tried.

“We might have had a fight, but he’s still one of my best friends, heck, he’s family. And, I know he just wanted us to not hang out for a couple of weeks, until he could show Lisa there was nothing going on between us. I just got mad because he lets her get away with a lot of shitty things, and she always gets mad when he doesn’t do whatever she wants him to.” Jo sighed.

“Sorry guys, I need to talk to Benny. He and I should go and try to find Dean.”

“We get it, and I’m sure Dean’ll understand.” Kevin smiled at Jo, who smiled back.

“See you later, Harvelle!” Charlie chirped.

They watched as Jo went up to Benny, then the both of them left the cafeteria together.

“So, who told Jo it was Lisa?” Charlie turned to Kevin.

“Uhm, Anna did.” Kevin glanced at Cas.

”My Anna? What was she doing under the bleachers?” Castiel asked, surprised.

“She didn’t say.” Kevin shrugged.

“Well, at least we know that it’s all true then, Anna wouldn’t make up something like that.” Charlie said as she put some extra salt on her fries.

Castiel and Kevin agreed. The three friends spent the rest of their lunch talking about what had gone down and how they hoped Jo and Dean would work things out.

 

When Cas got home, he went straight to Annas room and knocked at her door.

“Come in!” Anna was sitting at her desk, studying, as Cas entered.

“Hi Cas!”

“Hi, uh, were you the one who told Jo about Lisa?” Anna turned around and looked worried.

“Shit, does everybody know? Jo said she wouldn’t tell anyone! Lisa and her friends will have my head on a fucking plate!”

“No, don’t worry! Kevin told me and Charlie, but no one else knows.” Cas reassured her and Anna visibly relaxed.

“She told Kevin?”

“He wasn’t with her when you told her?”

“No, it was just her and me.”

“l guess they have become pretty close this last week…” Cas thought out loud. Anna smirked.

“Ooh, Kevin and Jo, sitting in a tree, K I S S I…” Cas interrupted Annas sing song.

“It’s not like that…well…not yet at least?” Cas thought about how much Kevin and Jo had started to hang out at school, and how much they would talk and smile at each other.

“We know who’d be wearing the pants in that relationship.” Anna joked and Cas smiled at her.

“Anyway, it was cool of you to tell Jo, I didn’t think the two of you knew each other?”

“Oh, we don’t, I’ve never talked to her before. But she’s your friend, so it felt like the right thing to do. Also, I once heard her tell a bunch of kids to go fuck themselves when they were talking shit about you, back when you had just come out.” Cas stared at Anna, he’d barely known who Jo was at that point in time.

“She did?” Cas felt touched, that had been a really tough time in his life, and it felt great to know someone who didn’t even know him at the time, had stood up for him.

“Yeah, she did.” Anna gave him a warm smile. The siblings were quiet for a moment, then something hit Cas.

“What were you doing under the bleachers? And when was it?” He looked at his sister questioningly and she blushed. Well, that was suspicious.

“Anna…”

“It was after I had finished my club activities yesterday. The cheerleaders had just finished too, so Lisa and her friends were just hanging around, and I overheard them.” Anna finished, still blushing.

“Ok. You still haven’t answered what you were doing there?” Cas looked at his sister suspiciously.

“I was meeting up with Jack…” Anna blushed even harder.

“Jack?...As in Jack Kline?” The guy was a sophomore like Anna, and had something of a bad boy reputation.

“Yes, and don’t look at me like that! He’s not like people say, he’s actually really sweet!”

“So, you were making out with Jack and overheard Lisa?”

“I didn’t say that!” Annas bright red face told Cas otherwise.

“Oh, come on, why else would you have been under the bleachers?” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Fine! We’re dating, happy?” Anna crossed her arms over her chest, holding her head high.

“You’re dating? How did you even get together in the first place?”

“We met at that concert Claire and I went to, when you were busy smooching Dean Winchester.” Now it was Cas turn to blush.

“H-how did you know about that?” It was Annas turn to roll her eyes.

“Oh, please, did you seriously not think people would be talking about that?” No, Cas knew people would talk, he’d just hoped that Anna wouldn’t hear about it.

“Good on you though, getting to kiss your straight crush.” Cas’ blush grew deeper.

“Don’t be an ass…” Anna sighed.

“Sorry, Cas. Please don’t tell mom and dad that I’m dating someone.” Cas took a step forward and hugged his sister.

“You know I never would. Just be careful, you’re only sixteen.” Anna snorted a laugh.

“And you’re only seventeen. And only fifteen when you were dating Gadreel, I’m pretty sure you were doing more than just holding hands.”

“W-well…I…it…shut up!” Cas let go of a giggling Anna, flipped her off and went back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel spent the weekend playing videogames with Charlie and Kevin, at his place. Kevin kept texting with Jo, and Cas and Charlie teased him about it. That’s how they found out that Dean had dumped Lisa and made up with Jo. Jo, Benny and Victor were spending the weekend cheering him up. Cas was happy that Jo and Dean were on friendly terms again. He hoped that it also meant that Dean would stop acting weird towards him. He was wrong.

Dean continued to ignore him all through the week, it was just like before the party and Dean had no clue Cas even existed. It made Cas sad and he couldn’t figure out what he might have done wrong. He figured that Dean had probably just realized what a huge dork Cas was, and decided he didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. Or worse, and this thought made Castiels stomach twist, what if Dean had figured out Cas’ crush and were disgusted?

Cas shared his worries with Charlie that weekend, and she disagreed with both theories, saying that Dean probably just had a lot on his plate at the moment, and that Cas should give it time.

“I guess you could be right.” Cas reluctantly agreed.

“I’m sure I am. Also, I have seen Dean watching you when you’re not looking, and he doesn’t seem angry or disgusted. Maybe, he just doesn’t know how to get around the awkwardness he created?”

“I hope you’re right.”

Jo had continued to sit with their group at lunch, even though everything was back to normal between her and Dean. It was obvious to Cas and Charlie that the main reason was a certain oblivious, innocent friend of theirs. They were surprised that Jo wasn’t making a move on her own, but they figured that there might be things that scared even a Harvelle.

A new week came and on Wednesday evening, Cas got a call from Gabriel.

“Hi there lil’ cuz! Any important plans this weekend?

“Hi Gabe, well, I’m thinking of…” Castiel started.

“Ah, so nothing important what so ever, great! My parents are out of town and I’ll be throwing a party on Saturday. You and the dork squad are hereby officially invited!”

A party? Well, that could maybe help cheer him up.

“Ok, I’ll talk to Charlie and Kev.”

“Great! Tell your parents you’re staying over at my place! See you, loser!”

“Bye, Gabe.”

They hung up and Castiel texted his friends.

 

 Saturday came around and Cas’ head was buzzing with all the beer he’d been drinking. He was smart enough to stay away from Charlies drink mixes this time around, though. At the moment, Kevin was sitting in a couch, seemingly completely wrapped up in a conversation with Jo. Charlie was talking to a German exchange student named Gilda, and Cas needed to go to the bathroom.

After waiting for ten minutes outside the bathroom, Cas decided to try the upstairs one instead. It turned out to be unoccupied, to Cas relief, and he stumbled inside. He finished up his business and walked out into the hallway, stopping when he almost ran into, a rather drunk, Dean.

“Dean! I didn’t know you were here.” Castiel swayed a little and steadied himself with an arm against the wall.

“Oh, Cas, hi! No glasses again!” Dean gave him a dopey smile.

“Yeah, contacts, again.”

“You know, your eyes are like, really blue.” Dean said as he leaned in closer, as if to get a better look.

“I might be aware, I mean, we do have mirrors at home.” Cas quipped.

“Ha, ha. You know what I mean.” Dean kept looking Cas in the eye and Cas stared back.

“Not sure I do, but it’s nice that you’re talking to me again.” Cas said quietly. That made Deans smile falter and he looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry.”

“Did I do something to upset you?” Castiel looked down and bit his lip, when he looked back up he could see Dean staring at his lips, before looking him in the eye again.

“No, you did nothing wrong! I just…I was confused, and there was so much going on, I needed time to think, but it was like I wasn’t given any.” Cas was happy to hear he’d done nothing wrong, but he still wanted to know why Dean had ignored him.

“What did you need to think about?” Dean opened his mouth to answer, but they were interrupted as a girl came running through the corridor, and pushed them out of the way to get to the bathroom. She slammed the door, but they could still hear her throwing up. Cas pulled a hand through his tousled hair, and Dean followed it with a heated gaze. Suddenly Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him inside Gabriels room, locking the door behind them. Castiel looked at Dean as the other boy turned around to face him again.

“Uhm, what were you about to say before?” Cas nervously licked his lips, Deans eyes darting down. Dean took a step forward and grabbed Cas’ face with both his hands, making Cas gasp. Then Deans lips were on his, and it felt just as amazing as the first time, even if the kiss was sloppier and less coordinated this time around. Dean pushed his tongue against the seam of Cas’ lips and he let Dean deepen the kiss.

Castiel slipped his arms around Deans neck as they continued to kiss. Dean caressed the side of Cas’ face with one of his hands, as he let the other slide down Cas’ chest and wrap around Cas’ waist, pulling him flush against Deans body. Cas couldn’t help but moan as he felt Deans erection against his own. That seemed to spur Dean on and he pushed Cas backwards until they reached the bed. Dean gently pushed Cas down onto the bed and laid down on top of him.

They continued kissing and Cas let his hands wander down Deans broad shoulders and chest, slipping them under the hem of Deans shirt to caress the warm skin of Deans back. Dean carded a hand through Cas hair and gently tugged at it, as he started to lick and kiss his way down Cas’ jaw and neck.

Cas hips made and involuntary jerk, rubbing their clothed crotches together, making both boys groan at the sensation. Dean pulled his head back up to give Cas a searing kiss, and started to grind their hips together. Cas moaned and eagerly kissed Dean, while scratching at his back. They were both panting heavily and Cas could feel the familiar heat starting to build low in his stomach. He’d be coming in his pants at any minute, and he didn’t care, this all felt amazing.

Cas couldn’t believe he was doing this with Dean, fucking, Winchester! This was better than any of his wildest dreams, because Dean was actually here. Cas loved every moan and sigh that came across Deans beautiful lips. Cas was really close now and he started to move his hips erratically, Dean noticed and started to grind down faster. Cas came, gasping Deans name and Dean kissed him heatedly, then Dean groaned and hid his face in Cas neck, as he came too.

They both just laid there for a while, panting heavily. Dean kissed Cas softly and sweetly, before sliding off him and laying down beside him, one arm slung over Cas chest. Cas put a hand over Deans’ and felt himself starting to doze off.

 

 Castiel was slowly opening his eyes, the room bright with sunshine, and he groaned as it made him aware of his pounding headache. Cas sat up and looked to his left, where Gabriel was sound asleep on his belly, a crude drawing of a penis on his cheek. At the end of the bed, Balthazar was spread out on his back, snoring loudly, as usual.

Cas rubbed his hands over his face and suddenly yesterdays memories came crashing down on him. Had that really happened? Had he and Dean…Cas moved a little and felt the dried up evidence in his pants, he made a face at the uncomfortable feeling. He looked around the room, seeing no trace of Dean, no note or anything. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, seeing that it was 9.32am. The only texts that were on there were from Charlie. First, she asked him where he was, telling him that Kevin had disappeared. Then there was a picture of Charlie drawing a heart on his face as he was laying in Gabes bed, with the caption “Sleep tight, talk tomorrow!”.

Cas looked at the time stamp, 3.06am, so Dean had obviously left before then. What time had it been when he’d met Dean outside the bathroom? And how long had they been in Gabes room? Cas had no idea. He crawled out of bed and grabbed his bag as he headed towards the bathroom. He washed out his underwear in the sink and put them in the small compartment of his bag.

He stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water started to pour over his aching body. The large heart on his cheek was fortunately made with eyeliner, so it washed off easily. He thought about what had happened between him and Dean, and it didn’t take long before he was achingly hard. He stroked himself to completion and watched as the evidence was washed away by the spray of the shower.

He got dressed and decided he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep, due to an uneasy feeling in his gut. He wanted to contact Dean, ask what yesterday had meant, but he decided that it was too early to send a text, Dean was probably sleeping.  Cas felt giddy, he’d hooked up with Dean, and Dean hade been the one to initiate it. Cas smiled at the memory of the kiss Dean had given him before he fell asleep, it had been so tender and sweet.

Cas went down to the kitchen and got himself a Tylenol and a large glass of water. He went through the house to take a look at what kind of state it was in after the party. It was really messy, as expected, but nothing seemed to be broken or missing. Cas decided he might as well get started with cleaning up the place and went to fetch some garbage bags.

 

Around 12.30pm, a bleary eyed Gabriel came down the stairs, stopped and stared in the entrance to the living room, where Cas was just finishing up wiping down a table.  

“Am I still drunk and seeing things, or have you cleaned the whole fucking place by yourself?!” Cas chuckled and went over to his incredulous cousin.

“Well, I woke up early and thought, “why not”. You still have to vacuum and mop the floors though.” Gabriel pulled Cas into a backslapping hug.

“Oh my god, you’re the best fucking cousin there is! I’m so freaking hung over, this would have taken forever. I love you, man!” They pulled apart just as a yawning Balthazar came down the stairs.

“What’s all the commotion ab… fuck! Did you hire a cleaning crew to come by in the morning?”

“Cas woke up early and took care of everything!” Gabe grinned happily at his best friend. Balt looked impressed.

“Who knew Cassie getting knocked out drunk, would be a good thing?” Balt teased.

“Seriously, how much did you drink? I didn’t see you after midnight, not until I found you in my bed when we had kicked the last people out at like, four or something.” Gabriel scratched at his back and yawned. So, Gabe and Balt hadn’t seen him together with Dean, that was good.

“I don’t know, I went to pee and then I just got really tired and thought I should rest for a minute. Guess I fell asleep instead.” Cas lied, making Gabe and Balt tease him about being a light weight.

Gabe went back up the stairs, to take a shower, and Cas pulled Balt to the side.

“Did you see Dean last night?” Cas asked, trying to look calm.

“Hmm…oh yeah, I saw him as he left arounnnd…maybe 2pm? Looked like he was in a hurry. Why?”

“Uhm, Charlie texted me that he was here, but I guess I missed him, since I fell asleep.” Cas lied through his teeth. Balthazar gave him a look of sympathy.

“Cassie, tell me you’re not still hung up on that straight guy? Forget him, get Grindr and find yourself a nice, hot boyfriend.” Balthazar squeezed Cas’ shoulder as he started for the kitchen.

“Yeah, Grindr is the perfect place to find a serious boyfriend.” Cas said sarcastically as he followed Balthazar.

“It’s better than swooning over straight boys. You could always use it to get laid?” Balt winked at him as he started to make coffee. Cas punched him in the shoulder and they continued to banter as they prepared something to eat.

 

Cas got back home at 2pm, and he decided it was time to try and contact Dean. His hands were shaking slightly as he tried to come up with what to write. He wrote and erased several long messages, then he settled on trying to keep it short and simple instead.

 **Cas** – Hey. Can we talk about last night?

He worried his lip, and then pushed send before he could change his mind. He stared at his phone for a few minutes, trying to will Dean to answer. Then he figured that Dean might be busy and that it could take awhile for him to  send a reply.

Cas scrolled through his contacts and dialed Charlies number. She answered after three signals, sounding wrecked. She soon perked up when Cas started telling her about what he’d been up to the night before, gasping and squealing in the delight.

“Oh my god! And here I thought I’d be the one with the juiciest news!” She said excitedly as Cas finished his story.

“Oh? What did you do?” Cas asked, curious.

“Oh, not me, but Kevin! I finally got a hold of him earlier, turns out he walked Jo home last night, and she kissed him as they were saying good bye! They have a date next Friday! Isn’t that just the cutest thing!” Cas smiled at Charlies excitement and because he too was happy for Kevins sake.

“That’s awesome! I’ll have to call him later!”

“Yeah, you totally should! But first, back to you and Dean! Have you heard from him yet?”

“No, not yet, but I only sent him a message twenty minutes ago.”

“You have to call me as soon as you’ve talked to him, I need to know everything!” Castiel chuckled.

“I promise to keep you updated.”

“Good! This is such a twist! Dean Winchester, not the straight, ladies man everyone thought!

 They talked for another thirty minutes, then Cas called Kevin to get his version of what had happened with Jo. Kevin gushed about how amazing Jo was, and Cas grinned at his friends happy ranting. Then Cas told Kevin a slightly censored version of his evening, and Kevin reacted as surprised and happily as Charlie had. Kevin promised not to tell Jo anything, since she was Deans friend. 

When Cas ended his call with Kevin, Dean still hadn’t texted back. Castiel was filled with nervous energy, so he knocked on Annas door and talked her into coming over to his room and play Mario Kart. They played until their parents called them down for dinner. When Cas returned to his room and checked his phone, there was still no answer. He was starting to feel worried, but tried to push the feeling aside.

When Cas was getting ready for bed at 10pm, Dean still hadn’t texted him back, and Cas was starting to doubt that he would.

 

Monday was crap. It had taken Cas a long time to fall asleep, twisting and turning as he thought about all the reasons why Dean wouldn’t text him back. He’d checked his phone as soon as he woke up and still no answer. Halfway through the day he found out that Dean was absent from school, and Charlie tried to cheer him up by suggesting that Dean was too sick to look at his phone. He hoped she was right, but he doubted it. There was still no answer as Cas went to bed that night.

 

Tuesday morning had Castiel feeling dejected. He had just gotten his books from his locker and was making his way to his class, when he saw Dean walking down the corridor. He was about to say something to get Deans attention, when Dean looked up, saw Cas, and then turned and walked away. Castiel felt as if the air had been punched out of him, staring at where Dean had disappeared. That’s when Cas realized his crush had turned into something deeper.

Then he was pushed hard from behind, falling to his knees and dropping his books. “Watch where you’re standing, you fucking loser, people are trying to get to class.” Ketch, of course, who else. Castiel ground his teeth together and started to pick up his stuff, when a foot stepped on the book Cas was reaching for.

“Hey, it’s appropriate to say you’re sorry when you’re in the way!” Bart was sniggering in the background, but Mick was looking uncomfortable as Ketch was looking down at Cas with a sneer. Castiel was so not in the mood for this, he was still shaken from just a moment ago, and so Cas didn’t think before he spoke.

“Fuck you, Ketch.” Cas found himself pulled off the ground and slammed into some lockers, a pissed off Ketch holding him up by his collar, face inches away.

“What did you say, faggot?” Some people looked at them, but hurried along, not wanting to draw Ketchs attention to themselves.

“You think you can disrespect me, you disgusting little piece of shit?” Cas could feel his eyes start to tear up from the pain of getting slammed against the locker, and the general shitiness of his morning.

“Come on, Ketch, let him go, he’s not worth it.” Mick tried while he put a hand on Ketchs arm, only to have it shaken off.

“I’m sorry, Ketch, I didn’t mean to.” Castiels voice cracked, much to his shame.

“Oh? Are you going to cry?” Ketch mocked Cas, before slamming him against the lockers again and then letting go of him.

“Stay out of my sight, fag!” Ketch spit at Cas feet, before making his way down the corridor. Castiel angrily wiped at his eyes and picked up the rest of his stuff, before hurrying to his class.

During lunch Cas just poked around in his food, not having any appetite. Hi friends tried to ask him if something was wrong, but he told them he didn’t feel like talking about it. They gave him worried looks, but didn’t pressure him, for which he was grateful. He’d been feeling close to crying the whole day. The rest of the day went without incident, but Cas felt a sting every time he saw Dean and he’d ignore him.

It was extra hard during AP English, Dean purposely held his head down as Cas walked pass him on his way to his desk. Then, when the bell rang, Dean immediately stood up and almost ran out of the classroom. Castiel felt sick to his stomach, Dean couldn’t even stand being in the same room as him for longer than necessary. Castiel sent a text to Charlie and Kevin, telling them he didn’t feel well and would be going home, instead of studying at Kevins place.

When Cas got home, he crawled into his bed and cried himself to sleep.

He woke up when there was a knock on his door, he sat up and told whoever it was to come in. It turned out to be a worried looking Charlie. She closed the door behind her and sat down beside Cas on the bed.

“Hey Cas. How about you tell me what’s really going on.” She pulled a hand through his messy hair and looked at him pleadingly. Castiel leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, then he started telling her everything that had happened. A few tears had made their way down his face when he finished and Charlie pulled him into a comforting embrace.

“I want to kill that square faced, asshole, Ketch!” She growled.

“And Dean deserves a knee to the family jewels! What’s his fucking deal?” Charlie pulled back from the hug, looking furious.

“Maybe he’s really not into guys and he feels like I used him while he was drunk?”

“That’s bullshit and you know it! From what you told me, he was the one coming onto you, and quite eagerly at that!” Cas couldn’t deny that, Dean had pretty much been the one in command during their encounter.

“Dude obviously has some kind of issues to work through, but that doesn’t mean he can treat you like shit! Oh, I’d love to give him a piece of my mind.”

“Please don’t say or do anything, Charlie! I just want to forget this whole thing happened.” Cas begged her. Charlie looked at him sadly.

“I won’t. I’ll be there for you though, anytime you need me, ok?” Cas smiled at her.

“Ok. Thanks Charlie.”

“No need to thank me, you know I love you and I’d do anything for you.” Charlie looked at him seriously.

“I love you too.”

Charlie stayed for a couple of hours before having to go home, Cas felt a little better afterwards.

 

Dean kept avoiding Cas for the rest of the week. Cas allowed Charlie to tell Kevin what had happened, and even though he got as upset as Charlie had, he promised to still not tell Jo anything. He told them that Jo had said that Dean had been acting strangely recently, but wouldn’t tell anyone what was bothering him. She figured it had something to do with the Lisa breakup.

Thursday, after school, all three friends went to a newly opened coffeeshop, to try it’s rumored cakes. They had also heard the place was “gay friendly”, which made it even more appealing. The guy taking their order, “Alfie” the sign said, was very friendly. He asked them questions about what their favorite desserts and sweets were, and then recommended different cakes to all three of them, depending on their answers. They all loved the desserts and made plans to go there again.

Kevin had a great first date with Jo, and told Charlie and Cas all about it on Saturday, when they were all at Cas place. Kevin and Jo had gone bowling and then watched movie. They had only kissed at the end of the date, which Charlie found adorable. The rest of the weekend the three friends spent at Cas’ place, re-watching MCU movies. Cas knew it was to cheer him up, and he appreciated it.

They dropped by the coffee shop again on Sunday, for some takeaway coffee and sweets. Alfie was working again, he recognized them and came over to talk for a bit, before they left again.

Monday morning had Castiel trying to mentally prepare himself for Deans cold shoulder. He was once again getting some books from his locker, when he overheard a couple of girls gossiping about a party that had been at one of the football players place on Saturday. What had him listening in was that they started talking about Lisa.

“Oh my god, she was so pissed! But Carmen is a senior, so I doubt Lisa dares to do anything to her.” The blonde one said.

“You think they’ll start dating now?” The brunette said.

“Oh, definitely! Carmen is gorgeous and she’s had her eyes on Dean for a while now, I’ve heard.” Cas felt like his stomach had turned upside down.

“Who hasn’t?” The brunette giggled.

 “Oh my god! There he is! He hasn’t even tried covering them up!” The blonde said gleefully. Cas turned around and looked in the direction the girls were facing. There, he saw Dean walking and laughing with Benny and Victor, several, purple hickeys adorning his neck. Castiel felt something break inside of him and he felt like he was about to throw up. As if in a daze, he faced his locker again, putting back his books and taking out is bag. Then he walked out of the school and drove back home.

His mom was still home when he got back and she asked him what he was doing home. He told her he’d been sick and decided to go home. Apparently, he must have looked like shit, because Hester didn’t question his lie, but started to fuss over him, saying he looked pale and telling him to go to bed as she contacted the school and the parents of the kid that Castiel was supposed to tutor that evening. Cas turned off his phone, and did as he was told. He fell asleep almost right away.

 

Cas woke up at 2pm, feeling hungry, so he went down to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He turned on his phone and found a bunch of messages from Charlie and Kevin in their group chat.

First they were asking if he was sick, but then Charlie had figured out what the real reason was and wrote some stuff about Dean being a giant ass, and Kevin agreed. Then Kevin wrote that he’d asked Jo about the party and that Dean and Carmen had hooked up, but that they weren’t dating. Kevin also assured Cas that he hadn’t said anything to Jo about him, but that she had been asking him why Cas had seemed down lately. He’d told her that a guy was being an ass to Cas, but not who the guy was. Jo had offered to beat up the mystery guy, which had Cas laughing bitterly.

Cas wrote back that he was ok and was going back to school the next day. There was an instant reply from Charlie where she asked if he wanted them to come over after school. Cas told them he wanted some time alone to think and wallow in his misery, but thanked them for their offer. They told him to tell them if he changed his mind.

Castiel cried. Sure, Dean wasn’t dating Carmen, but he had obviously moved on from the mistake that was Castiel Novak. Cas hated himself for letting what was an innocent crush, turn into something more serious. He should have been more careful, he’d known that Dean was straight. Cas also cursed Dean for instigating something he didn’t actually want, at Gabes party. What had that even been about?

He slept some more and then assured his mom he could go back to school the next day, even if he really wanted to just stay in bed for the rest of the week.

 

Charlie and Kevin were happy when Cas showed up to school again the next day. They talked about games, movies and tv-shows, and helped Cas avoid Dean as much as possible. During AP English, Cas managed to ignore Dean and not look at him once. He was very proud of himself for that.

The rest of the week went by in the same manner, and on Friday evening Cas and Charlie found themselves back at the coffeeshop. Kevin was out on another date with Jo. Alfie grinned at them when they came over to order.

“Hi guys! Nice to see you again! Where’s the short guy today?”

“He has abandoned us for his girlfriend!” Charlie sighed dramatically.

“How utterly rude of him!” Alfie quipped.

“I know, right?” Charlie grinned.

“So, are the two of you on a date of your own tonight?” Cas and Charlie stared at Alfie, before breaking down in laughter.

“Oh, god no!” Cas managed to gasp to an amused Alfie.

“Even if the both us weren’t gay, I’m convinced we’d never be anything but friends!” Charlie giggled.

“Yeah, you’d drive me freaking insane!” Cas teased.

“Oh, my mistake then!” Alfie laughed with them.

“You’re both single then, since you’re here on a Friday night?

“Yeah, unfortunately. That’s why we need some cake, as comfort food!” Charlie smiled at Alfie. He recommended two new cakes, that were just as amazing as the last ones they’d had.

As they were about to leave,Alfie gave them each a small, paper bag. He said it was an extra treat, as consolation for being date-less, and winked at them. They laughed, said thanks and promised they’d be back again, soon. When they sat down in Cas’ car, they looked inside the bags and found a couple of beautiful pralines each. Cas noticed there was a note in his bag, and pulled it out. It read “In case you ever find yourself in need of a date.” Then there was Alfies name and a phone number.

“I _knew_ he was checking you out! That’s so smooth! You have to text him!”  Charlie shouted at Cas as he blushed.

“Not right now!”

“But you will, later, right!?” Charlie grinned at him as he drove away from the coffeeshop.

“I…uh…maybe?”

“Not maybe! Yes! He’s super cute and sweet! It’s just the kind of guy you need!” Cas laughed at Charlies eagerness. Well, she was right, Alfie was cute, and that note was really clever. 

“But, I’m not over Dean yet. Isn’t that kind of unfair to Alfie?”

“What if Alfie is exactly who you need to get over him though? You won’t know unless you give him a chance. Come on, one date won’t hurt either of you!”

“Ok, you’re right! I’ll text him later!” Charlies excitement was contagious. They discussed what Cas should write and when they got home, Charlie encouraged him to send the text.

 **Cas** – Hi Alfie, this is Cas

 **Cas** –  As a matter of fact, I do need a date. Any suggestions?

They waited five minutes, then there was a reply.

 **Alfie** – Hi Cas, happy to hear from you!

 **Alfie** –  How about next Friday? Burgers and a movie, with the company of a dashing barista?

 **Cas** – Sounds perfect

 **Alfie** \- It’s a date

They exchanged a few more texts, deciding on a time and place. Then Cas and Charlie tried to watch a movie, but ended up talking about Cas’ upcoming date instead.

 

The rest of the weekend Charlie and Cas spent playing videogames and studying, since they had some tests at the start of the school week. They didn’t see Kevin, since he was spending the weekend with Jo, his now official girlfriend. He did text them every now and then through the weekend, though.

Monday had Cas and Dean continuing to ignore each other. It still hurt, but Cas tried to focus on his date with Alfie, and it helped a little. On Tuesday, Charlie told him they’d been invited to another party at Ashs place. At first, Cas told her he didn’t want to go, but she somehow managed to change his mind, telling him she’d make sure he’d be too drunk to realize if Dean was there or not.

 The week went by pretty fast and soon Cas was hurrying home from his tutoring session, to shower and change before his date. Charlie and Kevin had sent him encouraging texts, since he’d been getting increasingly nervous over the day. Cas told his parents he was going over to Charlies place, and then he was out the door and starting up his car.

He met up with Alfie outside a diner and they went inside to order. It was easy to talk to Alfie and they made each other laugh several times. The movie theater was just a block from the diner, so they could leave their cars and walk there. Alfie had chosen a campy horror movie, which had them laughing out load more than once. Alfie slipped his hand inside Cas’ in the middle of the movie and they held hands through the rest of it.

When the movie ended, they walked back to their cars, still holding hands. They said goodbye outside Alfies car, that was parked outside the diner. Before Alfie got in the car, he asked Cas if he could kiss him.  Cas nodded and they shared a sweet, almost chaste kiss. Alfie told Cas to text him and then he drove off.

Cas was smiling and about to turn around and walk over to his car, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Hi, Cas!” He looked up to see a very happy looking Sam coming over, with a very flustered looking Dean following behind.

“Sam? Hi! How have you been?” Castiel tried his best not to look and sound as uncomfortable as he felt.

“Oh, just fine! Was that guy your boyfriend?” Sam gave him a curious smile. Cas didn’t see Deans reaction as he refused to look at him.

“M-my w-what? No? I mean, it was only the first date.” Cas blushed, man this was awkward.

“Cool! Is he nice?”

“Yes, very nice.” Cas tried to smile, but it felt stiff, Sam didn’t seem to notice though.

“That’s great! Hey, did you know…” Sam started but was interrupted by his brother.

“Come on Sammy, we need to get back home. I’m sure Cas needs to get home too.”

Cas finally looked up at Dean, who had a strained look on his face.

“Oh, ok, sorry to keep you, Cas! See you around!” Sam waived at him as Dean pushed him towards the Impala.

“Have nice evening, Sam!” Cas sighed and got in his car. Well, that had been super uncomfortable. As soon as he got home, he called Charlie to tell her about his evening.

 

Cas was staying over at Gabes place again, since Balthazars parents were home, and it would be troublesome to try and sneak out without them noticing. They got to the party at 10pm, already a bit buzzed from Gabriels hip-flask, filled with whiskey. Charlie, Kevin and Jo were already there, and Charlie pushed a bright yellow drink into Cas’ hand, making good on her promise to get him drunk. Jo and Kevin asked him about his date with Alfie, Jo fist bumping him when he told them about the kiss.

They played some pool, talked and danced, downing a couple more of Charlies drinks. Cas was comfortably buzzed and had to go to the bathroom. Wise from Gabriels party, he skipped the main floor bathroom and went directly to the second floor one.

The door was locked as he got there, but he could hear the toilet flush, so he probably didn’t have to wait for long. He heard the water running and then the door swung open, revealing the one person Cas had wanted to avoid tonight. They stared at each other for a moment, before Dean spoke.

“Cas…” Deans voice was soft and he was swaying slightly.

“Dean.” Cas said in a cold voice, making Dean flinch.

“I..uh…” Dean started, but Cas decided he didn’t feel like listening.

“Can you move out of the way, so that I may pee? Cas said harshly, making Dean move to the side, so he could get inside. Then Cas pushed the door closed and locked it. When he was finished and had washed his hands he went outside again, only to find Dean waiting for him. He tried to ignore Dean and walk back down to his friends, but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back and into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

“What is it?” Cas hissed at Dean.

“Is it serious between you and that blonde guy from yesterday? Dean was slightly slurring his words.

“What makes you think that’s any of your business?” Cas was seething with barely confined anger.

Dean looked as if he was about to say something, but then he leaned in and kissed Cas instead. White, hot fury coursed through Cas and he pushed Dean off himself, making Dean stumble a couple of steps back.

“How dare you!” Cas growled.

“How _fucking,_ dare you?! Do you think you can play around with me when you’re drunk? And then treat me like complete shit the rest of the time?” Cas spit out, voice shaking with anger.

“I don’t think that…” Dean began.

“Well, you god damn act like it!” Cas raised his voice, almost shouting. Dean looked as if he’d been punched.

“Cas, I…”

“No, Dean! I’m a fucking person, with fucking feelings! Can you get that through that thick skull of yours? I won’t let you treat me like that anymore, do you understand?” Cas could feel tears start to fall down his face. Dean looked pained and started to reach an arm out to touch Cas, but he slapped it away.

“Cas, please…”

“You know what Dean? You can just fuck off!” Castiel turned around, unlocked the door and stormed down the stairs and out the door. He angrily wiped at his face as he started to walk down the sidewalk towards Gabes house.

He felt someones arm on his shoulder, and he turned around, ready to shout at, or punch, Dean if it turned out to be him. Instead he met Balthazars worried eyes.

“Cas, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Castiel looked around and saw some people watching them.

“I can’t talk about it here. I need to get back to Gabes place.” Cas wiped at his face again, could the damn waterworks stop already?

“Ok, Iet’s get back to Gabes, I’ll come with you.” Balthazar put his arm around Cas shoulders and they started to make their way back. Castiel started to tell Balthazar everything when they were a couple of blocks away from Ash house. He finished the story just as they got to Gabes place. Right then his phone started buzzing, Charlie was calling him and he picked up.

“Cas! Where are you? Jo had to leave with Dean, who was really upset. Did something happen?”

“He kissed me, and I told him to go fuck himself. Short version, that is.” Charlie was quiet for a beat.

“Well, I’m proud of you, Cas. He needed to be told off for the way he’s been treating you.” Balthazar got the door unlocked and they walked inside the house.

“Thank you, Charlie.”

“Where are you now? Are you ok?” She sounded worried again.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I’m at Gabes place with Balt.” Charlie let out a relived sigh.

“Good, tell Balt that he needs to take good care of you, until I take over in the morning!”

“I will, see you tomorrow.”

“See you, bye!”

“Charlie said you’re to take care of me until she comes to get me in the morning.” Balthazar chuckled.

“I’ll do my best. Come on, Cas, let’s get you to bed.”

 

 Once again Cas woke up with a pounding headache. This time he was spooned between Balthazar and Gabriel. It was hot and he was sweating, still fully clothed. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, 6.30am. He thought about the night before and felt his eyes welling up. He didn’t regret telling Dean off, but now that the righteous fury was gone, he felt kind of raw. Cas sat up and pulled off his cardigan, then he laid back down and fell asleep again, comforted by the closeness of his friend and cousin.

Cas woke up again at 10am, when his phone started ringing. Gabriel and Balt groaned at him to make it stop, he looked at the display and saw that it was Charlie.

“Hey, Charlie.”

“Wow, good morning, Mr. Whiskey voice! I’m waiting outside in my car, pick up your stuff and come out!”

“Ok, I’ll be there in a minute.” Castiel told his friends that he was leaving, Balt told him he’d talk to him later, Gabriel mumbled something incoherent. Cas picked up his stuff and went out to Charlies car. She hugged him as soon as he sat down.

“Let’s get you home! Your parents are at church by now, right?”

“Yeah, actually, there’s some kind of fundraiser today, so they’ll be gone the whole day. Poor Anna is forced to go with them.”

“Great! Well, maybe not for Anna, but for us.” That made Cas chuckle.

“Look, a smile! We’re on the right track already!”

“Thank you, Charlie. For everything you do for me. You’re amazing, you know.”

“Well, that’s what best friends are for!” She winked at Cas as she parked outside his house. They went inside and laid down in Cas’ bed after Cas had taken a shower and brushed his teeth. They fell asleep together while watching old episodes of “Doctor Who”.

Cas was jolted awake by the doorbell, he looked at his phone and saw that it was 2.30pm.

“Lay back down again, I’ll go check it out. It’s probably just some salesman.”

“Ok, thanks Charlie.”

Cas continued to watch some “Doctor Who”, but after almost ten minutes had gone by, he started to wonder what was taking Charlie so long. He was just about to get out of bed to go check, when Charlie came back.

“Who was it?” Cas asked sitting back down on his bed.

“So, uh, Dean is in your living room.”

“What?! Why?” Cas looked at her in disbelief.

“Well, I think you should ask him that.” Before Cas could answer, Charlie continued.

“I really think you should hear him out, then you can decide to kick him out, or whatever. He looked really pitiful when I opened the door, and he kind of just took my rant about what an ass he is, without any complaints.” Castiel sighed.

“Ok, I’ll hear what he has to say, now that he’s sober.” Cas couldn’t help it coming out a bit bitter.

“Great! I’ll leave you two alone, I need to get some food anyway. Call me if you need me, ok?” Cas wasn’t too happy about the prospect of being alone with Dean, but he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie went down the stairs and Castiel followed.

“Call me if you need me!” Charlie told him again as she went out the door. Castiel took a deep breath, and walked into the living room. 

Dean was sitting at the couch, twisting his hands and worrying his lip. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked a bit pale. Dean looked up as Cas entered the room.

“Hi.” Deans voice sounded rough.

“Hi.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, almost hugging himself, he stood a couple of feet in front of Dean. Dean nervously pulled a hand through his hair, and Cas noticed that it was shaking.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Cas said to try and get Dean started, and get this whole thing over with.

“Y-yeah…I wanted to say that I’m really sorry for how I’ve been treating you.”

“Ok. Was that all?”

“N-no. I’ve talked to Jo, and she, together with what you told me yesterday, made me realize how truly awful I’ve been. A-and, s-she told me I should be honest and try to explain to you why I’ve been acting the way I have. Because m-maybe you’d understand a-and I wouldn’t have ruined everything, even though I’m an idiot…” Dean was rambling on and Cas was loosing his patience.

“Get to the point, Dean.” Dean flinched and blushed.

“Yes, s-sorry!” Dean closed is eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m in love with you!” Dean blurted as he opened his eyes again. Cas stared at him, stunned.

“You’re…with me?”

“Yes.”

“How am I supposed to believe that? Cas said bitterly.

“You’re not! I mean, I get that you don’t. Fuck, I’m doing this the complete wrong way…” Dean rubbed his hands over his face. Cas kept staring at him.

“After that first kiss, I kept thinking about you, but I was dating Lisa, and I thought that maybe I just wanted us to be friends, because you’re a cool dude. Then you helped Sam, and we had that assignment together and I got to know you.” Dean licked his lips and drew a shaky breath.

“And you’re, well, you. You’re smart, funny, kind and…and I just…I couldn’t stop thinking of you, even when I was with Lisa, she noticed and thought it was something between me and Jo and well… you know how that went down.” Dean looked down at the floor.

“Why did you ignore me?” Castiel managed to ask and Dean gave him a pained look.

“Because I’m an idiot. I thought I could fix things with Lisa and Jo if I just tried to suppress my feelings for you, that what Lisa and I used to have would come back. And I thought that the best way to do that was to stop talking to you. Because, if I had no contact with you, the feelings would go away. I stupidly didn’t think of how it would make you feel.” Cas wasn’t sure how to feel, he felt sad, angry and confused, mixed with a whole bunch of other feelings.

 “But then you broke up, and you still ignored me…” Cas almost whispered. Dean looked down at his hands and swallowed hard.

“I know… you see…my dad, he’s an ex-marine, and ever since my mom died, he’s told me I have to be strong, look after Sam when dad’s away working. And, that I need to be a _real_ man. He’s so proud of me for doing well in football, prouder than he’s ever been when I get a good grade. He loved Lisa and he was so disappointed when we broke up, asking me how I managed to fuck that up.” Deans hands were shaking again, and Cas felt his heart start to ache at what Dean was telling him.

“At Gabes party, I was drunk and when I saw you, I just gave in to all those feelings. Then, when I woke up a couple of hours later, I panicked. I thought about how I’d be kicked off the football team, and how dad would hate me. I thought about how your parents almost kicked you out, but your brother stopped them. Then I thought of where Sam would be if I wasn’t there to take care of him. And I panicked, and I pushed you away.” Deans voice was shaking too, now.

“I even tried to use Carmen to get over you, but I hated it and pushed her off when she tried to undo my belt. She got pissed and slapped me, before she ran off.” Cas felt the knot, that had been in his stomach since he first heard about Dean and Carmen, untangle.

“But no matter what I do, I can’t stop thinking about you, or stop these feelings for you. When I saw you kissing that guy…” Deans voice broke and he had to collect himself, before continuing.

“When I saw the two of you, it felt really fucking horrible, it was almost like the pain was something physical. At that moment, I realized that that feeling, was worse than all my fears of what might happen if people found out. I was considering telling you everything, I just didn’t know how. Then I got wasted yesterday, not thinking you’d come to the party. But you did, and my stupid, drunk ass thought it’d be a good idea to kiss you, without an explanation.” Deans voice cracked again, and a single tear made its way down his cheek.

“I-I can’t tell you e-enough, how sorry I am. I wish I could go back and undo everything, but I can’t! I don’t care what anyone will say or do, as long as I can be with you! But I get if you’ve found someone better and never want to talk to me again.” Tears were rolling down Deans cheeks and falling onto his hands.

Castiel had listened to all of Deans story, and he’d come to a decision. He walked up to Dean, gently gripped his face and turned it up so that Dean was looking at him. Then Cas leaned down and softly kissed Dean, tasting the salty tears on lips.

“This doesn’t mean all is forgiven, and that I suddenly trust you. It does, however, mean that I’m willing to give you the chance to show me that I can trust you.” Dean looked at Cas as if he didn’t dare to believe what he was hearing.

“I’ll take it. Thank you.” Dean said shakily as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ hips and leaned his head against Cas’ stomach. Cas carded his hands soothingly through Deans hair as they stayed like that for a while.

 

One hour later, they were laying in Cas’ bed, watching “Age of Ultron”. Dean was being the “big spoon” as their legs were tangled together, and Dean’s arm was draped over Cas’ chest, holding one of his hands. Cas had texted Charlie that she didn’t need to come back, and she congratulated him, before telling him she expected all the details when Dean had gone home.

Dean nuzzled his neck, making a ticklish Cas giggle and squirm.

“Sorry, you just smell really good.” Dean smiled.

“You smell good, too.” They looked at each other and then Dean leaned down and kissed Cas sweetly. Dean pulled back and Cas hummed happily as he faced the tv again.

“This is nice, I like this.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ hair.

“Me too.“ Cas said as he squeezed Deans hand.

 They stayed tangled together all through the movie, then Dean had to go home to make dinner for Sam. They kissed goodbye at the door, and when Dean had left, Cas texted Alfie to explain why he couldn’t see him anymore. Alfie said he was disappointed, but still wished Cas good luck. Then Cas called Charlie.

 

Monday morning, Cas was a nervous wreck. What if Dean had changed his mind? Cas didn’t think he could handle being treated like air again, not after yesterday. When he got to school, he found Dean waiting for him at his locker. Dean smiled brightly at Cas when he discovered he had arrived, and Cas found himself smiling back, just as brightly.

“Good morning, Cas!”

“Good morning, Dean.”

“So, I told Benny and Victor about us after morning practice, and they were completely cool with it!” Dean sounded relieved and his smile was radiant.

“You told them? Already? That’s…great!” Cas gave Dean an incredulous, yet happy smile.

“Of course, they’re two of my best friends.” Dean smiled.

“Still…wow.” Cas had to try hard not to push Dean up against the lockers and kiss him stupid.

The bell rang and they had to get to their classes, Dean told Cas that he’d see him at lunch. Then, when lunch time rolled around, Victor waved at Cas before going to sit at his regular table. Dean and Benny surprised Cas by coming over and sitting down at Cas’ table, and Benny introduced himself properly to Cas and his friends.

“Seems like Dean is serious about that second chance, huh?” Charlie said as they were walking together to their math class.

“Yeah, I’m honestly quite surprised.”

“But happy?”

“Very much.” Cas smiled.

 

Dean kept waiting for Cas at the lockers in the mornings, just so he could tell him good morning. He also kept sitting at their table together with Benny at lunch. On Thursday, Dean invited Cas to come study at his place, but they mostly ended up making out on the couch. Until Sam got home from basketball practice, then they actually got some homework done. Dean nervously told Sam that he and Cas were dating.

“Well, took you forever.” Was Sams calm response.

“S-so, you’re ok with this? With me being…you know?” Dean stuttered. Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Dean, I’m not a homophobe. Also, I already knew you liked dudes.” Sam shrugged.

“What, how?”

“Anyone who’s ever seen you watch “Star Wars” knows how much you swoon over Han Solo.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“I do not swoon!” Dean looked offended and Cas started laughing.

“Suuuure, you don’t.” Sam teased as he went over to his room.

“I don’t swoon.” Dean grumpily repeated to Cas, making him laugh even harder.

 

The weekend finally rolled around and Cas spent Saturday together with his friends, but Sunday Dean was coming over, since Cas would have the house to himself, while his family was at church. Cas heard his parents car leave at 10pm and went down to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. Dean would be arriving at any minute. To his surprise, Anna was there, drinking tea.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked and Anna quirked a brow.

“I live here?”

“Very funny, you know what I mean.”

“I have plans with Jack, so I told mom and dad I wasn’t feeling well and wanted to stay home from church today.”

“Well, when are you leaving?”

“Why, what are you up to?” Anna gave him a suspicious look, just as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get that.” Cas said and hurried over to the front door.

He opened the door to reveal a beautiful, grinning, Dean. How could someone be that gorgeous, it had to be illegal, Cas thought. Dean took a step inside and pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him, as the door slammed closed. There was a gasp from the kitchen doorway, and Dean stiffened and let go of Cas.

“Oh my god! When did _this_ happen?!” Anna was wearing a shit eating grin as she walked up to Cas and Dean.

“Short version? Last weekend.” Cas deadpanned.

“Aww! I’m Anna by the way!” She smiled at Dean, and he seemed to relax a little.

“Hi, I’m Dean.”

“Oh, I _know_.” Anna said and nudged Castiel, who gave her a glare.

“Oh, ok, uhm… so, “Anna” is rather normal compared to “Castiel”? Dean said nervously, and now it was Cas’ turn to grin wide.

“That’s because her actual name is…”

“Shut up, Cas!” Anna punched his shoulder, but that didn’t stop him.

“Ow…Anael.” Cas smirked.

“Don’t you ever call me that! I’m having it changed as soon as I turn eighteen!” Anna blushed. A car horn sounded from outside and Anna perked up.

“That’s Jack! See you later!” She grabbed her bag and was on her way out the door in record time.

“Be safe!” Cas called after her.

“You too!” Anna smirked before closing the door. Castiel muttered something about bratty baby sisters and motioned for Dean to come with him to the kitchen.

“So, Anael?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, that one’s not the worst though. We have a cousin named Lucifer.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, and he often lives up to the name. He and Michael always end up fighting during family gettogethers.”

They grabbed a couple of sodas, some snacks and went up to Cas’ room. They sat down beside each other on the bed and started to watch “Dredd”. Cas couldn’t help but steal glances of Dean and his perfect lips. Cas’ eyes travelled lower and he admired Deans muscular arms and chest. They were sitting close together, their sides touching, and Cas was starting to itch to touch Dean.

When Dean frowned and bit his lip during one of the brutal slow mo scenes, Cas couldn’t take it anymore. He moved around so that he was suddenly straddling Deans lap, making Dean gasp in surprise, but then relax and put his hands on Cas’ hips.

 “A bit hard to watch the movie like this.” Dean teased.

Cas leaned down and gave Dean a deep kiss, drawing a quiet moan from his lips. The kissing became heated, as Dean slipped his hands up Cas’ hips and under his shirt and brushed them against Cas sides, leaving goose bumps in their trail.

Cas managed to push Dean down on the bed, both of them gasping as their erections brushed together through the fabric of their jeans. They continued to kiss and touch, but after a while Cas was starting to crave more, his hard dick straining at the confinement of his clothing.

“Dean…”

“Yeah?” Dean looked at him with lust blown eyes, his lips red and swollen. Cas thought he’d never seen anyone as beautiful in his life.

“Would it be ok if…if I touched you?”

“Fuck, yes!”

Cas surged down to kiss Dean again, as he started to undo the buttons to Deans pants. He got them open and pulled them down a bit, together with Deans underwear. Deans dick sprung free and Cas’ swallowed thickly.

“You sure it’s ok?” He asked Dean, before doing anything else.

“Yes. But…”

“But?”

“…I want to touch you, too.” Cas felt his dick twitch at that and sat back to undo his pants and pull them down. Dean following his every motion with fire in his eyes, and panting hard. Cas sighed in relief when he was free from the constricting fabric.

“Wait, I want to try something!” Cas said as Dean was about to reach for him. Dean looked at him questioningly.

Cas leaned over to his nightstand, rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a bottle. Deans eyes widened.

“Glue?!”

“What? Oh! No, it’s not glue! It’s lube!” Dean gave him a weird look.

“In a glue bottle?” Castiel blushed.

“My mom snoops around…” That made Dean burst into laughter and Cas soon followed him.

“That is weirdly clever. But man, you had me wondering.” Dean giggled.

“Yeah, I can imagine…” Then they were back to laughing again. Cas soon decided it was time to get back on track, so he poured some “glue” into his hand, before grabbing both of their softening dicks and starting to stroke them together. That turned Deans giggles into moans, and soon they were both rock hard again. It didn’t take too long before Dean was starting to thrust up into Cas’ hand, gasping Cas’ name over and over again, and then he was coming in hot spurts. Cas sped up his hand movement, and then he was coming too, while fervently kissing Dean.

Cas collapsed on his back beside Dean, and Dean turned to his side to look at Cas. Cas reached over to the drawer again and pulled out a box of Kleenex. When they were cleaned up and tucked back into their pants, Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him. They stayed tangled together as they drifted off to sleep.

Cas woke up with a start, feeling panicked, but then he noticed that Dean was still wrapped around his back, sleeping. He hadn’t left, he was still here and Castiel relaxed a little. But what if Dean had changed his mind when he woke up? What if he left then? Cas could feel his heart beating, and he squirmed around so that he was facing Dean instead. The movement made Dean start to stir and slowly wake up. Cas held his breath and stared at Dean. Deans eyes flickered open and focused on Cas, he smiled brightly and kissed the tip of Cas’ nose. Cas felt all his worry melt away and he smiled back at Dean.

 

A couple of weeks passed, Castiel and Dean started to go on dates, though they kept the PDA on the downlow in public. On one of their dates, Dean took him outside of town in the Impala to watch the stars. They had exchanged blowjobs in the back of the car, and what Dean lacked in technique, he made up for in enthusiasm. Afterwards, Cas was laying in Deans arms as Dean played with his hair.

“So… I gather that was not your first time doing that.” Dean asked Cas, almost shyly.

“No.”

“You, uh, with that Gadreel-guy, or?”

“Yes.”

“Did you do…other things, too?”

“I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you’re asking. Does that bother you?” Cas asked, sincerely curious.

“No! No, I mean, I’m not a virgin either, well, not with girls that is. To be honest, I find it kind of reassuring that one of us knows what to do, uh, you know, for when we eventually…ok, so I’m rambling.” Dean blushed and Cas chuckled as he turned around and kissed him.

 

It had been a little over five weeks since Dean had confessed to Cas, and everything was going better than Cas could have hoped for. They kept a low profile and only their closest friends knew that they were together. Sure, there were some rumors, but that was to be expected when the popular quarterback started to hang out with the nerdy, gay kid. Most people assumed that Dean and Cas had become friends through Jo and Kevin.

Dean hadn’t come out to his dad, and they both agreed that he could wait with that until college. Cas hadn’t told his parents that he was dating Dean, the reason being that he knew they would probably forbid him to see Dean outside of school.

It was Wednesday and Cas was on his way to P.E. He was in a good mood, thinking about his and Deans date the previous night. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, when he suddenly heard a familiar, rage filled voice from in front of him.

“How the fuck could that asshole, Coach Turner, make Henriksen captain instead of me? A few of my grades slipping shouldn’t be reason enough to make a fucking junior, captain!” Cas looked up and saw Ketch, Bart and Mick coming his way. Cas swore under his breath and tried to find a place to hide, but it was too late, Ketch had seen him.

“What are you looking at, you fucking fag? You don’t get enough of ogling Winchester every day?” Cas took an involuntary step back as Ketch crowded his personal space.

“I’m sorry, I just looked up when I heard the commotion.” That earned Cas a hard push up against a brick wall, breath being pushed out of him.

“Oh? I’m a commotion? I’m not allowed to talk now, am I?” Ketch pushed him again and Cas felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as he hit the wall, hard. Bart snickered, but Mick looked worried.

“Come on, Ketch, stop hurting him, he didn’t do anything.” Mick tried to pull Ketch off of Cas, but was rewarded with a punch to the face. Mick staggered away holding a hand over his nose. Cas started to panic, this was starting to look real bad.

“Please Ketch, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you! Please, just let me go.”

“Please, Ketch!” Ketch mimicked in a mocking tone. Cas doubled over in pain as Ketch kneed him fast and hard in the crotch.

“Don’t you _fucking_ , touch him!” Deans voice suddenly roared as Ketch was forcefully pulled off Cas, who started to slide down the wall, his head spinning. Benny was suddenly by his side, asking him how he was doing, but all Cas could do was watch in horror as Dean grappled with Ketch.

Dean managed to push Ketch off, Ketch immediately tried to swing at Dean, but he easily sidestepped and planted a hard fist in Ketchs stomach as the older boy stumbled forward. Ketch started to double over when Dean him with an uppercut, knocking Ketch out cold.

Everyone was gaping as Dean turned around and ran up to Cas, kneeling in front of him and taking Cas face in his hands, eyes filled with worry.

“Cas, baby, are you hurt?”

“I-I don’t know, I hit my head pretty hard.” Dean put a hand at the back of Cas’, making him hiss at the sting of pain. Dean pulled back his hand and they saw that there was some of blood on it.

“We’re taking you to the nurse, do you think you can walk? I can carry you?” Dean asked worriedly, and Cas snorted a laugh.

“I can walk, Dean. There’s no need to princess-carry me over the schoolyard.” Benny chuckled and Dean gave Cas a small smile.

They helped Cas up, and Dean wrapped an arm around his waist. They looked over at Ketch, who was still lying unconscious on the ground, Bart standing beside him and looking like he didn’t know what to do.

“Damn, Brother! I had no idea you could fight like that!” Benny said looking impressed.

“Well, I’m a man of many talents.”

Mick approached them, his nose still bleeding.

“Are you ok, Castiel?”

“I will be. Thanks for trying to help me.”

“I’m sorry for everything, I never liked it, but I never thought it’d go this far.” Mick looked ashamed. Then the school guard and a few teachers were running up to the group, demanding to know what had happened.

 

 Cas had been bandaged up as their parents were being called, Dean refusing to leave his side. It turned out he had a light concussion. They were now sitting in a chair each, in Principal Adlers office. Cas’ parents were by his side, and they were currently waiting for Mr. Winchester to arrive. Cas parents had been very upset to find out he’d been in a fight, and semingly even more upset finding out that he and Dean were dating. Dean was nervously bouncing his leg up and down, worrying his lip. Cas ached for him, this was not a favorable way for Dean to come out to his father.

Eventually there was a knock at the door and John Winchester entered the room. He greeted Cas’ parents and the principal, before standing behind Dean, a stern look on his face.

“Dad, I…” Dean started, facing his father, but John held up a hand to quiet him.

“No need, Dean, Jo and Benny have already filled me in.” Dean turned around in the chair, looking pale.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you know, Dean and Castiel were involved in a rather serious incident earlier today.” Principal Adler begun.

“We take fighting very seriously at this school, and it doesn’t go without punishment.” Cas’ parents were wearing serious expressions, and John was nodding in agreement.

“Since this is both boys’ first offence, Castiel will be put on a three day suspension, while Dean, whose participation in the fight was of a grander scale, will be suspended for ten days.” Cas’ parents gasped, and Cas felt his stomach drop. Dean started to object, but was once again silenced by John.

“What do you mean, the boys are getting suspended?” John asked. Adler blinked at him, seemingly confused.

“They were in a fight, Mr. Winchester, of course they will be suspended.” Adler said, looking even more confused when John shook his head.

 “Dean and Castiel were not “in a fight”. To my knowledge, Castiel here was jumped, due to being gay, which in this state is considered a hate crime.” Adlers eyes widened and his calm demeanor started to crumble.

“Dean, seeing his _boyfriend_ being attacked, ran over to protect him and try to stop the other boy from hurting him. He pulled the boy off, who then proceeded to attack Dean instead, which led Dean to use self defense. There are several witnesses who can confirm this chain of events.” Johns tone was calm, his eyes cold. Adler was sputtering, trying to come up with an answer.

“There are also witnesses confirming that this, Arthur Ketch, has been recurrently harassing Castiel before this incident. One of those witnesses is Michael Davies, a close friend of Arthurs.” Dean was staring at his father, as was Castiel.

“So, no, there will be no suspension of these boys. Unless, this school wants a lawsuit on its ass?” John cocked an eyebrow.

“Uhm, no, maybe we were a bit hasty in our decision, not having all the details yet. We will of course do a thorough investigation into the matter.” Adler tried to backpedal, visibly sweating

“Good. I assume that Arthur Ketch will receive an appropriate punishment, and not get any “special treatment” for being your nephew?” Johns eyes bore into Adler, his voice ice cold. Adlers face reddened.

“You have my word.”

“Great. I guess we’re finished here?” John smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yes, you’re excused.” They all stood up and trickled out the door.

Cas felt stunned, Mr. Winchester had been really, freaking, badass in there. Castiels parents were thanking John profusely outside the office. Then they turned to Castiel.

“You’re lucky Mr. Winchester was here to clean up your mess, Castiel.” Inias said, and Castiel looked at the ground.

“Wait, what do you mean? This wasn’t your sons fault.” John said, disbelief lacing his voice.

“Not the fighting per se, but he would have never been targeted if he was following the Lords word. Castiel knows that his disposition is a sin.” Inias continued. John looked appalled.

“You cannot be serious?”

“Oh, I’m very serious. I’m also serious about Castiel and Dean being kept apart from now on.”

“Dad, you can’t be serious! You know I’m gay, that’s never going to change. Do you really prefer me being alone for the rest of my life, than having a boyfriend?”

“Honestly? Yes, Castiel, this is about your immortal soul!” Cas tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, as his eyes teared up.

“Come on, we’re going home.” Inias grabbed Cas’ arm and started to pull him towards the exit. Dean looked as if he was about to say something, but John put an arm at his shoulder and shook his head.

 

When they got home, Castiel was instantly grounded, and they took both his phone and laptop. Anna was told not to talk to him and Cas was sent to his room. Due to the concussion, Cas had to stay in bed and wasn’t going back to school until Monday. That meant almost five days before he would be able to speak to Dean again. He climed into his bed and, once again, cried himself to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, by Anna climbing into his bed and wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re not supposed to be here, you’ll get grounded too.” Cas whispered.

“Meh, I’ll go back to my room before they wake up, they won’t find out.” Came her hushed reply.

“Can you tell Dean that I won’t be able to contact him, until Monday? Oh, Charlie and Kevin, too?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“I called Michael. He’s flying out here on Saturday. He’ll try to talk some sense into them.” Cas drew a sharp breath.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. He was so mad his voice was shaking.” Cas turned around and hugged his amazing little sister.

“Thank you, Anna! You’re the best sister in the world!”

“I know.” Cas could hear the smile in her voice. They fell asleep together, and when Cas woke up the next day, Anna was gone again.

 

Anna came back again the next night, giving Cas a note from Dean, and a letter from Charlie and Kevin. He read Deans note first.

_“I miss you, I hope you’re doing fine. Wish I could be there and hold you. Keep fighting! I can’t wait to see you on Monday! /Dean”_

Cas was smiling goofily as he re-read the note several times. Anna chuckled at him. He read the letter from his friends, and was touched by all the encouraging things they were writing.

“You feel any better?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, thank you for bringing me these.”

“I’m sorry I can’t sneak my phone or laptop in here, dad confiscates them before I “go to bed”.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s not your fault they’re being crazy. Jack said that he’ll get me a burner phone if Michael doesn’t manage to stop this nonsense. I’ll ask him to get one for you, too.”

 “A rebel boyfriend has it’s perks, huh?” Cas teased.

“Sure does!” Anna sing songed.

“I’m taking it your relationship is going well then?”

“Yeah, it really is.” Anna said happily.

“That’s nice to hear.” Cas smiled.

“We’re planning on getting matching tattoos.”

“Anna!” Cas sat up and stared at his sister, who burst into giggles, that she tried to muffle with her hands.

“I’m kidding, you dumdum! You should have seen your face!” Anna continued giggling as Cas hit her with a pillow. They stayed up late, talking about their boyfriends, and what they thought would happen when Michael arrived the next day. Anna sneaked back to her own bedroom when Cas was starting to struggle with keeping his eyes opened.

 

Cas was reading a comic book, when he heard raised voices from downstairs, and he realized that Michael had arrived. He went out of his room, down the stairs and into the living room.

“What did you think would happen when he told you he was gay? _Of course_ he’d be getting a boyfriend at some point! I thought that went without saying!” Michael said, his eyes burning with anger.

“He needs to suppress these dark urges and live a life free from sin, so that he won’t end up in hell!” Their father preached.

“There’s literally nothing in the bible to support that! That’s just an interpretation made by bigoted, ignorant, fools!” Michael spat out.

“Michael! I thought you were a devout christian!” Their mother said, eyes brimming with tears.

“I am! I just prefer to believe in Gods message of love and forgiveness, and not in your judgemental and prejudiced church!”

“Mike…” Michael turned towards Cas, and his eyes softened at the sight of his younger brother.

“Castiel! You’re supposed to stay in your room!” Their father said, but were ignored by both of his sons.

“Cas!” Michael smiled. He went up to Cas and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Don’t worry, I’ll straighten out this mess, ok?” Castiel looked at Michael and nodded.

“You’re not changing our minds about this, Michael. You made us see that as a good christian, you don’t throw your struggling child, out on the streets. But this is different, I can accept that Castiel is confused by the temptations of the devil, but not that he’s giving in to sinful ways!”

“I don’t care if I change your minds or not!” Michael growled. Cas stared at his older brother, as did his parents.

“There are two options here. The first is that you two don’t interfere in Castiels love life, he gets to date whoever he wants, whenever he wants. He will not, however, bring this boy, or boys, over to the house.” Inias was about to say something, but Michael kept talking.

“Don’t interrupt me! The second option is that I drop out of college, get a job and an apartment. Then Cas will come and live with me.” Inias slammed his fist on the table.

“You can’t threaten us with that this time, Michael! We’re Castiels legal guardians and we won’t allow him to live with you!” Inias looked like he’d outsmarted Michael, but his oldest son gave him a cold smile.

“Castiel will be turning eighteen this summer, that’s only a few months away, then he can decide by himself where he wants to live.” Michael smirked at their parents, as they paled.

“You can’t be serious, Michael. Why would you throw away your life like that?” Hester asked, voice shaking.

“Because, unlike you two, I love Castiel unconditionally, and I want to see him happy.” Cas felt tears streaming down his cheeks

“Also, I’m smart and hardworking, I could easily get a decent job, save up money and then start my own business. I hardly consider that throwing away my life.” Their parents were quiet for a moment.

“Leave us alone, we need to discuss some things.” Inias grit out between his teeth.

“We’ll call you down when we’re finished.”

The two brothers went up to Cas’ room and Michael had Castiel tell him everything about Dean, and what had been going on. Anna joined them in the middle of it, happy to see her oldest brother again. After two hours, their parents called them down to the living room again. Anna wished them good luck and snuck back into her room.

“So, what’s your decision?” Michael asked calmly, as they sat down on the couch in front of their parents. Inias looked grim, Hesters eyes were red and puffy, and she kept sniffling.

“Castiel may keep seeing the Winchester boy. He will however, not bring the boy here and commit sin under our roof.” Cas let out a shaky breath. Not that he’d mind living with Michael, he’d actually prefer it. But he didn’t want to be the reason Michael had to dropout of school.

“Castiel, you are still grounded until the end of this weekend. You will get your things back on Monday morning.” Inias continued.

“I can live with that.” Cas said, smiling.

“You do realize what this means for your soul?” His mother said as tears started to fall down her face again.

“His soul will be fine, God is an all loving being, who accepts people for who they are.” Michael said, making their father shake his head in disappointment.

 

Michael didn’t go back to college until late Sunday evening, so all three siblings got to spend the weekend together. Gabriel even sneaked in through Annas window, so he could meet his oldest cousin too, during Sunday. Before Michael left, he told Cas to call him if their parents tried to pull anything else.

 

Monday morning had Cas almost racing to school and he had to keep himself from running into the school. Dean was waiting at the lockers, together with Charlie and Kevin. They all came running up to Cas when they saw him, all three of them engulfing him in a group hug, making him laugh.

“How are you feeling? How’s your head?” Kevin asked worriedly.

“Are your parents locking you away forever? I tried to visit, but your dad turned me away!” Charlie said, sounding offended.

Dean just pushed through Cas’ rambling friends, and kissed him. There were a few wolf whistles, but Cas didn’t care. When they pulled apart, Dean looked at him seriously.

“Are you ok? Did they change their mind?”

“My head is fine, I wouldn’t be back here if it wasn’t.” Cas smiled, answering the questions in turn.

“My parents wanted to lock me away forever, but Michael made them change their mind.” Castiel began, and then he told them what had gone down during the weekend.

“So, we can continue dating, but you’re not allowed in the house.” Cas finished, just as the bell rang.

Charlie and Kevin hurried off with a “See you at lunch!”, but Dean insisted on walking Cas to his classroom, even though it meant Dean would be late to his own class.

“Did everything go ok with your dad?” Cas asked before they had to go their separate ways.

“Yeah, it actually went very well. I’ll tell you everything later, ok?” Dean smiled before leaving.

During lunch, Cas found out that Ketch had been suspended for twenty days, and he had been kicked off the football team. Cas asked Dean if the team had been giving him a hard time, but Benny answered that no one dared to, after they’d heard about what Dean had done to Ketch. Also, since Victor was now captain, no one would dare mess with one of his best friends. Dean said some people had been calling him names, but that it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Dean asked if Cas could come to his place after tutoring, and Cas agreed.

When Cas got to Deans place, Sam threw himself around his neck. Sam seemed relieved when told that Cas was fine and allowed to see Dean. When they got inside Deans room, they were immediately in each others arms, fervently kissing. When they eventually calmed down, they sat down on Deans bed and he started to tell Cas what had happened between him and John.

John had told Dean that he was proud of him for defending Cas. Cas could read between the lines that that was a huge thing for Dean. Then John had started to ask Dean questions about Cas and how they’d met, how long they’d been going out, and Dean had been freaking out about John not freaking out, so he’d asked his dad if he was disappointed in Dean having a boyfriend.

John had seemed surprised at Dean’s question and asked him why he’d think that. Dean had broken down and told John all of his fears due to the things John had said over the years, and how all the expectations had been hanging heavy on Deans shoulders. Hearing Deans version of their relationship turned out to be an eyeopener for John, who at the end of a long talk had apologized to Dean, assuring him he was very proud of him, and that he’d go easier on Dean from now on. 

“And you know what the stupidest thing is?” Dean asked as he wiped tears from his eyes. Cas shook his head.

“Dad told me he’d always known I liked guys, as well as girls.” Dean laughed.

“Because of Han Solo?” Cas deadpanned.

“Shut up! No, because apparently I told my parents I was in love with our neighbors’ teenage son, when I was five.”

“Oh, so you _are_ into older guys? Should I be worried?” Dean pushed Cas down on the bed and tickled him until he begged for mercy, then Dean kissed him again.

“By the way, how did your dad find out about all that stuff before the meeting with the principal?” Cas asked, curious.

“Oh, he has his ways, he used to be a bounty hunter.” Cas gaped at Dean.

“Bounty hunter?!”

“Yeah, after mom died, he kind of went off the rails. He sold our house and all our stuff, then we travelled all over the country, staying at motels. He’d sometimes leave me alone to take care of Sam for a day or two, so he taught me how to fight, just in case.”

“Dean, that’s messed up.”

“I know. Eventually Sam and I grew tired of it all, and staged something like an intervention. We told him mom would have wanted us to have normal lives, and that seemed to work. He got a job as a mechanic at his friend Bobbys place and we moved here. Now, he also works as a security guard, which is why he’s still not always around much, but at least he comes home at some point every day.”

“I’m really happy you ended up here.”

“Me, too.”

 

A couple of weeks passed, and Cas found himself naked in Deans bed on a Saturday afternoon. John was working and Sam was staying over at a friends place, which meant they were all alone in the apartment.

Dean was just about to push a lubed-up finger into Cas, but hesitated.

“Are you sure you’re ready? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m ready, Dean. It’s only one finger, I’ll tell you when I’m ready for another.”

Dean circled Cas opening, before slowly pushing his finger inside to the first knuckle. Castiel moaned and that seemed to relax Dean. He carefully pushed in and out for a bit, before sinking in the rest of his finger. After a while, Cas told him to add another, Dean used more lube and repeated the procedure with the second finger.

When Dean was pumping four fingers in and out, Cas decided it was enough prep.

“Dean, I need you to fuck me, like, yesterday!” Dean reached for the condom and ripped open the package. While Dean was putting on the condom and lubing himself up, Cas changed position from his stomach and put a pillow under his lower back. Cas wanted them to be able to see each other and kiss, when they did this for the first time. He didn’t care that it might hurt a bit more.

Dean bent down and kissed Cas lovingly, before he lined himself up and started to push inside excruciatingly slow. When he was about an inch in, he slowly pulled back a bit, before pushing further in, repeating the pattern until he bottomed out.

Dean stopped moving and kissed Cas’ sweaty forehead, then his nose and eventually his lips.

“Do you feel alright?” Dean asked.

“Yes, please start moving!” Cas panted.

Dean did as told and kept a slow pace at first. When Cas had adjusted to the stretch, he told Dean to move faster. Suddenly Dean brushed against his prostrate and the intense pleasure made Cas yelp. Dean stopped what he was doing and looked scared.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, the opposite! Please do it again!” Cas groaned, making Dean huff a laugh.

Dean picked up the pace again, managing to brush against Cas’ sweet spot a few more times. Cas could feel that he was getting close, but he needed more, so he reached down and started to stroke himself to the pace of Deans thrusts. Dean noticed what he was doing and started to slam into Cas even faster and soon Cas was painting both their stomachs with his cum. Dean watched Cas as he came undone, his thrusts becoming erratic and soon he was coming too, while eagerly kissing Cas.

Dean got up and washed himself off in the bathroom. Then he returned with a wet cloth and helped Cas get cleaned up. Then Dean pulled Cas close and wrapped his arms around him. They kissed for a while before Dean pulled back a little to look at Cas’ face, smiling happily.

“I love you, Cas.” Cas smiled brightly at Dean.

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
